A BLU Haired Medic
by MagnisGregir
Summary: When BLU Mercenary Team #0910 is informed of getting a new recruit, the new recruit turn out not to be what the Team expected. A Site first, the first Team Fortress 2 and Sailor Moon crossover fan fiction made. As far as I'm concerned.
1. A BLU Haired Medic Prologue

_This here is a small idea that came out of a particular set of pictures that I've seen on DeviantART. If you've frequent DeviantART, you'll probably be able to find this story there as well. However, I've decided to bring that story to this site, as the idea is too big to remain on one site. So enjoy the prologue to one of the... most audacious undertakings that I have ever done._

_

* * *

_A BLU Haired Medic - Prologue

* * *

"Schnell! Go get them!" BLU Medic commanded, his Ubercharged Heavy charging forward into the RED base in Badwater Basin, the bomb cart not far behind being pushed by BLU team's Scout, Demoman and Sniper. Glowing Blue, the Ubercharged Heavy and his Medic charged through as the RED team tried their best to stop BLU team from pushing to cart to the end of the track and into the pit of explosive barrels hidden in their base. A RED Engineer's Sentry fired hopelessly away at the BLU Heavy, the bullets and rockets being deflected due to the ubercharge, the distracted sentry and engineer now a prime target to the BLU Demoman, who fired off a barrage of sticky bombs underneath the two enemies, the Engineer too distracted to notice and soon both Engineer and Sentry were nothing more than a pile of parts.

After the Sentry was dealt with, BLU's ubercharge slowly began fading, but before the rest of BLU team noticed, BLU sniper fired off an arrow from his huntsman, the arrow piercing through his counterpart Sniper atop the balcony and pinning his now lifeless body to the fence behind him. "Nice Shot!" The Heavy said, giving his ally Sniper a thumbs up before proceeding forward, minigun spinning and Medic using the Heavy as a shield as the Bomb Cart quickly inched closer and closer to the destination. As the BLU below focused on keeping their bomb moving, the rest of the team was focused on harassing RED. BLU Solider and Pyro kept close watch on the respawn gates, firing rockets and fire to anyone foolish enough to stick their head out. BLU Engineer had placed his Sentry and Dispenser in the overhead room overlooking the final area, smiling to himself as he saw the bomb cart inch closer and closer towards its goal. Finally, BLU Spy was simply smoking cigarettes, chuckling a bit, seeing that the game was soon at an end.

BLU Pyro continued to keep watch on one of the respawn doors, looking back towards Soldier who was still doing the same thing, the Pyro prepared to spray flames at anyone who foolishly went out. However, as soon as the gate opened, they quickly closed, seemingly no one getting out. The Pyro could take no chances and began spraying fire everywhere, and soon an invisible being was ignited by the flames. "Fire, fire, FIRE!" Red Spy shouted, trying to flee back into the respawn room, but soon the Pyro pulled out the axtinguisher and with one chop, sliced the RED Spy in half, the Pyro soon playing the axtingusiher like a guitar to insult the RED team, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

Soon, the bomb was mere inches away from the opening, both Heavy and Medic pushing as well after clearing the area of visible REDs. "The Bomb is nearing the final terminus!" The Announcer shouted through the speakers rigged throughout Badwater Basin, the Announcer giving a wild laugh as the covering protecting the pit full of explosives opened up and the Bomb cart began to tip over; it was time for them to evacuate the area.

"Raus, Raus!" BLU Medic shouted, every BLU in the area nodding in unison. Soldier quickly launched himself with the rest of the BLU team down below with a well-timed rocket, Medic using his Medigun to patch up Soldier as Pyro ran towards the building Engineer was in, as Spy flicked his cigarette to the ground. Slowly the Bomb Cart finally tipped over into the pit and after a resounding thud, a giant explosion ripped through the hole, sending bits of metal and concrete everywhere, BLU team cheering at their victory.

"Victory," The Announcer said, the BLU team laughing in joy as they charged back into the base, entering the respawn rooms to finish off any survivors. Soon, the sun was setting in Badwater Basin as BLU team made their way back to their base, leaving RED to pick up the mess they made for them. "Last one back to the base is a lardass!" The Scout said as he began running back, the rest of the team laughing as they broke their strides into a full run, following the train tracks back to their base. Scout soon made it to the base, laughing at his victory, but before he could gloat, Scout saw a note attached to the main entrance of their base. The rest of the team soon caught up and saw the note as well.

"Oi, was this here before or was I too drunk to remember?" Demoman asked, holding his bottle as the Spy came forward and pulled the note off the wall.

"No… zis note was placed sometime after we left…" Spy replied, looking through the note, mumbling through what it said, "…next supply train… something more…" and the Spy then stopped, the rest of the team wondering why.

"What is wrong? What does little note say?" Heavy said, hoping that Spy's response didn't mean something bad.

The Spy then showed everyone the note, pointing towards the part that made him stop. "BLU team should be expecting a new recruit to arrive on the next supply train."

* * *

_I'll be updating this until I've caught up with DeviantART's current number of chapters._


	2. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 1

_So comes the first Chapter of my audacious crossover. Soon, everything will become crazy._

* * *

A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 1

* * *

The BLU team patiently waited at the station platform, the sun already high above, the only protection to the hot desert sun was a dilapidated awning, beams of sunlight making its way through the multitude of cracks that riddle the covering. Most of BLU tried their best to use what shade they could that would be suitable enough for them, and even then most of them were sweating profusely, except the Pyro, but none of the team even knew if the Pyro was sweating underneath that flame retardant suit and gas mask.

"How much longer must we wait for new recruit?" Heavy asked, his mouth open and sweat falling from his face, breathing heavily due to the intense heat, and also for not being able to find any form of shade that would fully protect his massive body from the rays of the sun.

The Engineer wasn't fairing any better, his goggles constantly fogging up, forcing him to fumble around with them to keep them dry but finally he just gave up and left his goggles to dangle around his neck. The Engineer then turned to look at the Heavy and groaned, "Don't remind us, son, but this here train is notorious fer being late…" Engineer replied, now fanning himself with his glove rubber glove he had removed earlier.

Minutes passed, changing slowly into hours as the sun began making its retreat, BLU team eating the many Sandviches Heavy brought in a large lunch box, BLU team still waiting patiently for the supply train, and the new recruit to arrive. A long period of silence continued before the Scout broke the silence.

"If BLU's sending us a new recruit, what'cha think they're gunna be?" Scout said, the rest of the team starting to wonder as well, the Scout starting to smile a bit, "I hope they send us another Scout, I really don't like having to wait for you chuckle nuts to catch up with me."

"Ah, BLU team not stoopid to send another itsy bitsy baby Scout," Heavy said, laughing loudly, "BLU team send new Heavy to kill enemy!"

Scout, now angry, raised his fist up as he began pointing at the Heavy, "Oh yeah? We don't need another walking black hole eating Sandviches when they should be fighting!" The Scout said, insulting the Heavy, who sized himself up.

"Itsy man should take back insult, or I will kill you with my bare hands!" The Heavy said, cracking his knuckles as if saying he was ready to fight.

"Oh you wanna go, Lardass? Fine, just you and me, pal, so put 'em up!" The Scout said, raising his fists up as he and the Heavy were about to fight before the Spy came in-between them and held them both back.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen! Let us not fight amongst ourselves," The Spy said, both Heavy and Scout trying to get at each other but gave up after listening to the Spy. Soon the Spy let the both of them go as he took out a cigarillo from his coat, lightening it with a match and taking in a quick breath of smoke. "Besides, they would send a spy, seeing how effective I am."

The team soon heard Sniper laughing loudly, the Spy looking at the Sniper, who was trying his best to contain his laughter, then recomposed himself, chuckling a bit, "Effective, mate? Last time I saw you do anything useful was acting as MY distraction! But I can tell you they won't send another Sniper. I'm a professional, and when you're a professional, you don't need anyone else."

"Oh please, Sniper, Professional? You think too much of yourself. You don't even use a Gun half the time! Maybe when they send us a real Sniper, we'll finally have to stop worrying about the RED Sniper killing us because you prefer to run around like an idiot!" The Spy said in response, flicking his cigarillo at the Sniper.

Soon both Spy and Sniper were in an argument about how much better they were than the other, soon Heavy and Scout coming back into their argument as well, but before anyone could actually get hurt, the Engineer soon said, "Hey boys, the train's here!" pointing towards the distance, the horn finally being heard.

The sun was nearly setting when the train finally grinded to a stop at the station platform. The BLU train's conductor soon came out of one of the cars, the train's cargo being brought down quickly by the Engineer, Demoman, Solider, and Heavy. The rest of the team, Spy, Sniper, Scout, Pyro, and Medic, waited patiently, waiting for the new recruit to get off.

"Moment of truth, guys, you ready for our team's newest Scout?" The Scout said.

"Clearly it will be a Spy that will join our team!" The Spy retorted, making a quick, harsh glance at the Scout before returning his attention to the train, putting another cigarillo in his mouth.

"Egh yrgh mghma! Mnh mnhro!" The Pyro remarked, whatever that was.

"Vell… whoever it iz, he better not be a Fraulein like ze rest of you," The Medic

Soon, a figure could be seen exiting the train, but the light from the sun made it nearly impossible to see who the person was. As the team adjusted their eyes, once they saw the person in front of them, they all, except the Pyro for the mask was in the way, gaped, even the Spy's Cigarillo fell out of his mouth.

"I do not believe this!"

"Oh… Merde…"

"Ah… Piss…"

"Nein…"

"Mmmrpgh crpyha drghya!"

The young woman that exited the train had entirely startled the team that were waiting on the station platform. In one of her hands was a small book and the most strangest thing about this young woman was that her hair was Blue, like her eyes.

"Konnichiwa," the young blue haired woman said, bowing down, "my name is Ami Mizuno. May I ask what is your name?"

Soon afterward, the Heavy arrived, holding a Sandvich, half-eaten, and going to inform his team that all the cargo has been unloaded.

"Team! Little Cargo has been unloa-" The Heavy stopped, and seeing the young woman, his mouth gaped open as well, bits of baloney and bread falling out.

"OH NO!"

* * *

_Yep._

_And so begins the ONLY (Truly devoted to the idea) story to ever feature a Crossover between Team Fortress 2 and Sailor Moon._

_Let the audacity, and the outraged fans reviews, begin.  
_


	3. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 2

_Second to none, I still think I am the only one who is thinking this audacity..._

_

* * *

_A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 2

* * *

The BLU team was stunned at the young woman that was standing on the station platform, her blue hair standing out the most. Soon, the rest of the team was finally returning to the station platform and as soon as they saw the young woman, they were completely unable to say anything. Even Soldier, who was always finding something to complain about in the team could not express in words his shock.

Soon Sniper nudged the Scout in the rib, whispering silently into his ear, "Why don't you go and ask the sheila if she needs any help."

"Me? Whadda mean me? Why do I gotta ask her if she needs any help?" The Scout whispered back, Sniper now turning his fully attention towards Scout.

"Well she might feel better if someone helped her and you're probably closer to her age than the rest of us. Besides, you got a girlfriend, you're used to helping out women before!"

"But that's my girlfriend, not some random chick who suddenly walks off our supply train!"

"Just get to already! I'll talk with the conductor and we'll work this out, hopefully we can understand why this is happening. Now go!" Sniper then pushed Scout and soon Scout was standing only a few feet away from the young woman Ami.

"Oh hey... um..." Scout said, scratching his head and laughing nervously, trying to figure out what to say, "Uh... needa little help?"

Ami smiled a bit at what the Scout said, "Why yes, I brought a few bags of luggage with me and I wouldn't want you to all wait for me to unload my things from the train."

"Alright then! Just lead the way!" The Scout blurted out, still a bit nervous as he followed Ami inside the train.

When both Scout and Ami were out of sight, the rest of the team slowly began to recompose themselves, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Oi, wha' just 'appen?" The Demoman remarked, rubbing the side of his head with his bottle, "Was that a lass I just saw?"

Spy, now reaching for another cigarillo in his jacket, took a quick glance at Demoman, the Spy finding his cigarillo and placed it in his mouth, "It appears you are able to comphrend this situation as good as the rest of us, despite your constant drunkedness..." Spy said, lighting his cigarillo and breathing a quick puff, "But I say this with the utmost caution, and I rarely say this... I am completely shocked..."

"Mmmmph Mphhhh Mphh!" The Pyro added, and although most of the time othe rest of the team would disregard most of Pyro's words, the Medic nodded and turned to the rest of the team.

"Ze Pyro iz right, ve'er not entirely zure if zhat Fraulein iz ze only one on board. Ze new recruit may be elze vere on ze train!" The Medic assured, the rest of the team hoping those words were true.

The Sniper then began walking towards the conductor, who was still preparing the train for its trip out of the desert, the others talking amongst themselves about the situation they were in.

"Oi! Conductor! I have a question to ask ye!" The Sniper shouted, the Conductor turning around to greet the Sniper.

"Oh, Sniper, it is good you caught me at the right time. I something to give you," the Conductor said, and before Sniper could ask his question, the Conductor pulled out a letter from his coat, and presented to the Sniper. "Its from your father."

"My... my father? Wait, you mean to say my dad actually sent me a letter?" the Sniper asked, the Conductor nodding, the Sniper feeling awkward about this. Rarely did Sniper get letters from family members, and most of the time they were from his mom, but never from his dad. So surprised by the letter, the Sniper entirely forgot about asking his question.

Meanwhile, Scout was holding the bags of luggage that Ami had brought with her, surprised that they were somewhat heavy.

"God, whudda ya put in these things? Rocks?" The Scout complained, Ami giggling a bit at Scout's complaint.

"No, why would I bring rocks with me? I'm not going to be a geologist now," Ami remarked, the Scout sarcastically laughing.

"Yeah... Right..." The Scout mumbled as he began walking out of the train but caught his foot in one of the train's chairs and fell down, causing Ami's luggage to tumble out of his hands.

"Are you alright?" Ami asked, rushing towards the Scout, who was slowly getting up but refused for any help that Ami was trying to give.

"No, no, I'm alright, I've felt worse... ah... shit..." Scout said, saying the last part under his breath, rubbing his left-arm because it was scraped a bit when he fell down.

"Oh my, it looks like you might have drawn blood," Ami remarked, the Scout looking at his injury and seeing that a bit of blood was indeed seeping to the surface of his skin. "Here, I'll fix it up a bit."

"No, no, I said I'm alright... jeez... that stings..." The Scout said again, now standing up now as Ami picked up one of the fallen bags of luggage and opened it, taking out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some cotton wipes, and a bandage for the cut.

"Now just don't worry, it may sting a bit more..." Ami said, pouring a bit of the rubbing alcohol on the wipes and began cleaning the area that the Scout had injured himself, the Scout grimacing a bit in pain but feeling better now that the wound was clean. After a quick wipe, Ami then covered the wound with the bandage and smiled, "There, that should be much better."

The Scout then looked at the bandaged area, surprised that Ami worked quite efficiently with the wound and smile a bit, giving her a thumbs up, "Yeah, thanks pal." The Scout said, marveling again at Ami's work, "Where'd ya learn to do that?" Scout asked as he went and picked up the rest of the luggage he dropped.

"My mother was a doctor, so I learned from my mother and from reading medical books as well. I was assuming that having some medical skill would help me out here." Ami replied, smiling a bit, putting back the rubbing alcohol and cotton wipes in the luggage bag she got them from, following Scout to the train's exit.

"Hey, can I ask you a question... Ami, right?" The Scout said.

"Okay."

"Did you see anyone traveling on this train with you?"

"No... not any that I've seen, I fell asleep half-way through the trip."

"Oh... I see..."

Both Scout and Ami exited the train, the rest of the team waiting for them, especially Scout. After putting Ami's luggage down, the Soldier confront the Scout.

"Took you lovebirds long enough," The Soldier said, a couple of people chuckling a bit, "So, did you get to see our new recruit in there?"

"Uh, sorry, but Ami said there wasn't anyone else ridin' that train here," Scout replied, the Solider becoming slowly more and more frustrated.

Finally, a loud whistle only made the Soldier more angry, as the Conductor boarded the train, signaling that the train was leaving.

"Why does little train leave when new recruit has not come off train?" Heavy asked, holding his nearly finished sandvich close as the train slowly began to leave the station.

The Spy, groaning, pointing at Ami, who was looking through her luggage, checking if everything was in their place.

"It appears that... girl... IS the new recruit..." The Spy finally said, the Heavy's confused look slowly turning into a frown, Heavy no longer capable of finishing his sandvich.

It was going to be a long ride back to BLU base in Sniper's camper van.

Except for Engineer.

* * *

_Engineer rides a truck instead. If that part was confusing you._


	4. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 3

_I used to think of clever titles for these chapters. But then I realized, they weren't that funny, or clever after all. So I just go plain and simple._

_

* * *

_A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 3

* * *

The ride back to BLU's desert base was a long and quiet one, no one daring to speak too loud, not even the radio of BLU Sniper's camper van was on. Nearly everyone, including the newest arrival, was sitting in the camper van, except for Engineer, who brought his truck to haul the supplies from the train back to the base.

The Silence went on for the majority of the trip, the Sniper silently driving, Demoman riding in the passenger's seat, surprisingly without his bottle of scrumpy. The sun was setting in the distance, the sky slowly turning dark, and since there was no proper road to BLU's base, no one had bothered setting up night lights to brighten the path.

The only true talking that went on was in the back of the van, where the Medic and the Heavy were talking about the person that they had brought along with them.

"Why did we bring little girl with us back to base?" BLU Heavy quietly asked his fellow Medic, the Medic sighing as he took a quick glance at Ami before returning his gaze to the Heavy.

"Vell, for starters, ze train zat brought her here has left and ve cannot leave someone alone in ze middle of ze desert, ja?" Medic said in response, moving in a bit closer to the Heavy, "Zat fraeulein vit ze blue-hair iz making me nervous…"

The Medic and the Heavy again both took a quick glance at Ami, who was now reading a book that she brought with her, unaware that the Medic or the Heavy or about everyone else that wasn't Sniper, Demoman or Engineer, was starring at her.

Just soon as the final glimpses of sunlight faded into the distance, the BLU team reached their base, both Engineer and Sniper pulling their vehicles into a shed they modified to serve as a makeshift garage. Everyone was glad to finally get out and get some fresh air, Engineer going ahead to open up the base so that the rest of the group could start unloading the cargo.

While most of the team was already grabbing the crates in the back of Engineer's truck, Scout was helping Ami with most of her luggage, getting a chance to talk a bit more before being interrupted by the Spy.

"A-hem…" Both Scout and Ami stopped and looked at the Spy, in his mouth another one of his cigarillo's, "Perhaps it would be better if I help out our guest and you help out the rest of the team unpack?"

"What? Why don'tcha help out? Afraid you'll get your suit all dirty?" Scout replied, grinning a bit.

The Spy just shrugged, letting out a small puff of smoke out of his mouth, "My my, so persistent with being with your new girl?" The Spy said, grinning a bit as well, the Scout becoming a bit embarrassed.

"Don't ya say that! Fine, if you want to 'help', be my guest!" Scout shouted, shoving Ami's luggage into the Spy's arms before storming off to help the rest of the team.

The Spy chuckled a bit; breathing in a bit of his smoke before turning towards Ami, a small grin on his face, "How about I show you your room for the night? It would be an honor to escort you, if you would think it is alright with you." The Spy gave Ami a bow, laughing under his breath.

"It wouldn't be polite if I say no," Ami replied, smiling a bit, the Spy grinning as Ami followed him towards the BLU base, the two of them passing the Engineer, a small paper slip hidden in his thick, yellow glove.

The Scout had joined the rest of the team back at Engineer's truck, most of the cargo already unloaded and ready to be sent inside the base. Both Heavy and Soldier held the biggest boxes, while the others held smaller boxes but piled quite high. As the Scout grabbed one of the boxes still in the back of the Truck, the Engineer approached the others, holding his slip of paper.

"Oi, what'cha got there, lad?" Demoman asked, staring carefully at the note with his eye, the Engineer opening up the note and clearing his throat.

"It's from the Administrator," Engineer said, looking through the note and pointing out the important parts, "She has another assignment for us; Intelligence stealing."

"Again? I still got paper cuts from lugging that briefcase around," The Scout said, chuckling a bit as he dropped his box near the small pile of unloaded cargo.

"Little baby man have trouble lugging around tiny paper from RED team? You disappoint me, Scout!" Heavy said, letting out a loud laugh, the Scout getting angry.

"Yeah, I bet its easy for you to say when you got your bitch following you around everywhere you go, keeping ya patched up even when you fall two feet!" Scout said, yelling out the last part a bit, the Medic now irritated.

"You best vhat you say, Scout, else you von't have a mouth to say anything..." The Medic coldly said, before looking back at the Engineer, "Either vay, if its what the Administrator says, then ve've have no choice but to get ready."

The Engineer continued reading the paper and soon, the color appeared to drain from the Engineer's face. The rest of the team looked at the Engie, wondering what the paper could have said to make Engineer afraid.

"What's wrong, Engie? What does the paper say?" Solider asked, ready to grab the paper and read for himself, but then Engineer quickly regained his composure, and looked back at everyone else.

"It says here that the Administrator is expecting the TEN of us to be fighting out there."

"The ten of us? What does she mean by ten!" Soldier shouted, grabbing the paper and reading it, seeing that it was true, the Administrator did write ten.

"Maybe Administrator meant nine, our team is so wild, it feels like ten," Heavy said, shrugging a bit when everyone else looked at him.

"No, Heavy, if ze Administrator vanted to say nine, she would have, but instead she wrote ten..." Medic said, a grim look on his face, a look shared by nearly everyone.

The Pyro then decided to toss in a possible reason, "Mrphp mrrrrrrrph mmmmmprh hud."

"What do you mean the new recruit, we didn't even get a new recruit, just some girl who got on the wrong train!" Soldier said, ready to strangle the Pyro, even placing his hands close to Pyro's neck, an angry look on the Soldier's face.

"But what if the sheila is our new recruit, eh? She seemed pretty calm when she got here..." Sniper said, the Soldier stopping and turning to Soldier, pointing his finger at Sniper.

"Don't say your agreeing with the Pyro! How could BLU send us a woman to fight?! I won't tolerate it!"

"Sniper's got a point, Soldier, it's not like she acted like she was on the wrong train to begin with," Scout said, agreeing to what Sniper had said.

"Oh? Then where is this little woman? Weren't you suppose to be eloping with her some where?" Soldier mocked, the Scout a bit embarrassed by what Soldier said.

"No, she's with Spy, apparently Spy went to show her to her room," the Scout replied, still embarrassed and a bit red in the face.

Soldier scoffed, looking away, "Oh really..." Soldier then turned to Sniper, "Sniper, go check on spy and our 'recruit'. And tell them that dinner's at 9 sharp! We'll settle this on the table..."

Sniper, not wanting to argue, just shrugged as he took off, running towards the BLU base, as Soldier shouted at everyone else to pick up the pace and get all the cargo inside, everyone groaning, hoping that the entire talk made Soldier forget what they were doing.

* * *

_That's enough chapters for Tonight. Tomorrow, I'll bring you more.  
_


	5. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 4

_Well, I've uploaded quite a bit of chapters, and I've almost completed everything in that regard. However, thanks to editing system, I can actually catch errors I didn't see before._

_That's a lovely thing, isn't it?_

_

* * *

_A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 4

* * *

"So, your name is Ami Mizuno, correct?" The Spy said, grinning silently to himself as he lead Ami through the hallway's of the BLU base, the two of them approaching a pair of stairs. "I assume that means you're from some Asian country, no?"

"Hai," Ami replied, nodding as she followed the Spy up the stairs to the second floor of the base, grateful for having someone to help carry her luggage. "So, what is your name?"

Spy chuckled a bit, confusing Ami for a bit before he realized that the young woman probably didn't understand what he was saying, "Well… if you want… you can simply call me… the Spy…"

This only added to the young woman's confusion, "Spy…? Is that some sort of nickname?"

Now it was the Spy's turn to be confused, the Spy stopping once they reached the second floor, staring at Ami for a few seconds before coming up with his answer. "Uh, yes! It is… don't ask why… I prefer to keep it a mystery…"

Ami only nodded in response as the Spy continued forward, Ami following behind, the Spy passing several doors marked with symbols, each of them marking which room belonged to who. Stopping in front of an unmarked door, the Spy slowly reached for the door knob and with a single turn, the door opened, opening to an unlit, dark room.

"Wait here while I turn on the light…" The Spy said, Ami nodding as the Spy walked into the room, reaching out, feeling around, grumbling as he realized at the light switch wasn't next to the door. Not wanting to leave the young woman waiting, the Spy went straight into the darker parts of the room, trying to feel out for any lights, but unfortunately didn't realize the chair infront of him.

A loud slam echoed through the room as the Spy groaned in pain, "Ah... merde..." Spy grumbled, reaching out and finding the light switch. Flicking it on, light filled the room through the small light bulb on the ceiling, providing only a small measure of light.

After the Spy turned on the light in the room, Ami quickly walked in, a little concerned for the slamming noise. "Spy-san? Is there anything wrong? I heard a slam an-"

The Spy interrupted her for a moment, pointing to the floor where he tripped over the chair, "My apologizes, it seems I broke your chair for your desk and I dropped your luggage as well..." Spy pointed to the open bags of luggage on the floor as well, the contents tossed out.

Without saying a word, the Spy began picking up the contents and placing them back in Ami's bags, Ami also placing her own bag on the bed in the room and helped Spy out, neither of them talking but both glad for the help.

This continued on for a few minutes, then the Spy caught sight of an awkward slip of paper sticking out of one of the bags, and while Ami wasn't looking, the Spy quietly picked it up and placed it in his suit pocket.

With everything now sorted out, the Spy turned to the broken chair and started picking up the pieces, "I'll get you a new chair while the Engineer gets this fixed," Spy said, and made his way to the door when the Sniper walked by, Sniper stopping to look in the room.

"Oi, Spy!" The Sniper said, waving Spy over, "I got a couple of things to say to ya!"

Spy, looking back at Ami, nodded and walked over to Sniper, the Sniper dragging him outside and pushed him against the back wall, the Sniper looking a bit angry.

"I hope ya got an explanation for what you did, Spy," The Sniper said, the Spy somewhat scared, "There had better not been any funny business going on, eh?"

Spy raised his hands up towards his face in defense, "No, I promise you, no funny business, don't think me that crude of a man!"

Sniper, unconvinced, shook Spy a bit, "Well then what was that slamming I heard a while back? You best explain that before I get blood on ya suit!"

Spy, still holding the broken chair pieces in his hands, pointed them out, "That was me... tripping on a chair..."

Sniper, looking at the pieces, let Spy go and began laughing uncontrollably. "You tripped over a chair? Bloody hell, your awful!"

"The room was dark, okay? The light switch wasn't next to the door either!"

Sniper, calming himself down, patted Spy on the back, "Well if wasn't anything funny, then alright. Also, tell the Sheila that dinner's at nine, Soldier's cooking."

With that, Sniper made his way back down, leaving Spy with his broken chair pieces.

"Dinner's at nine, Miss Mizuno, please don't be late..." The Spy said, and without waiting for a reply, also made his way downstairs, taking out the slip of paper he took out of one of Ami's luggage cases, looking carefully at what the paper had.

One Time Skip later...

Ribs, Ribs, and more Ribs. Everyone constantly feared the day that it was Soldier's turn to cook, especially during dinner time. Most of the time it was usually a sort of nearly unedible paste, which nearly everyone swore was probably made from maggots. Yet when Soldier cooked for dinner, it was always the same thing, nothing but Ribs. Even though Soldier cooked terrible breakfast and lunch, at least they wouldn't feel bad for not actually eating it and sneaking in their own small bits of food, yet when it came to Soldier and ribs, it was perfect. Soldier knew exactly how to make those ribs, even without proper sauce they were still mouth-watering; and it made everyone feel completely horrible since it was the ONLY thing Soldier cooked for dinner, and nearly everyone was sick of eating ribs. Except the Heavy.

"Ribs are manly! If you don't eat your ribs, you are less of a man and you will fail at life for the rest of eternity!"

So while Soldier was working in the Kitchen, making his Ribs, everyone else began sneaking in their small tidbits of food so they could survive Soldier's Ribs army. Then Spy entered into the Kitchen, the Spy holding his slip of paper on him.

"Gentlemen?"

Everyone in the mess hall turned to face Spy, seeing the paper in his hand.

"I think this might shed some light on the situation," Spy said, shaking the paper in his hand and before anyone could ask, tossed it down on a nearby table, the rest of the team flocking over to see what exactly Spy slammed on the table.

"Vhat the..." Medic mumbled, most disgusted at what the paper, which was a flier, had.

The flyer that Spy had taken from Ami was written entirely in Japanese, but even though everyone didn't understand the words, they could understand the context. Especially when there was a deformed picture of a Medic on the top right corner, bowing down with the BLU corporation Logo behind him.

"Little drawing of Medic is so tiny!" Heavy said, laughing a bit before the Medic gave him a spiteful look, the Heavy growing quiet quickly.

After everyone finished looking, the Spy picked up the flier again, "Apparently, I was right on my remark earlier... but she doesn't seem to realize exactly what is going on..." Spy then turned to the Engineer, the Engineer scratching his chin, "Can you translate this, Laborer?"

After a few seconds of thinking, the Engineer nodded, "I'll get this translated after dinner, pardner. I don't like the looks of it either and I think a translation will give us a better understanding of that lady there..."

"Just don't let Miss Mizuno see it... I don't think she'd appreciate me taking her things..."

As Engineer took the flyer and placed it in his overall's pocket, Soldier stormed out of the kitchen, a giant grin on his face, his eyes still obscured by his helmet, holding a giant plate stocked with nothing but Ribs.

"Gentlemen! I bring you Ribs!" Soldier announced, laughing wildly as he set them down on the center table, surrounded by plates and silverware.

Trying to disguise their discomfort for eating Ribs the fifth time in a row, everyone gave a forced laugh as they watched Soldier grab a plate, not even bothering with the forks or knives, and stocked his plate until a miniture pile of Ribs was on his plates.

"What are you waiting for, you Maggots? Not manly enough to eat my Ribs?!" Soldier said, his voice loud and full of anger. "YOU WILL EAT MY RIBS OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU ALL WITH YOUR OWN RIBS!"

Everyone knowing better than to anger Soldier any further, quickly formed a line, grabbing a plate while being watched by Soldier, his watchful eye seeing each plate to ensure that they were stocked with their own miniture pile of ribs.

With everyone's plate filled with Ribs, everyone quickly sat down, everyone prepared to eat when they were interrupted by their guest arriving late.

"Gomen nasai!" Ami said, bowing down politely as she walked in, "I didn't mean to come late but I got lost on my way here an-"

The Soldier stood up and stared at the young, blue haired lady. The Soldier had very little tolerance for people who were late, especially people who were late for his dinners. Walking towards Ami, the room become deathly quiet as Soldier stopped only two feet in front of Ami, the military man towering well above Ami.

"You are late, AND I DO NOT TOLERATE LATENESS!" Soldier said, screaming at the top of his lungs, everyone in the room wincing as Soldier continued, "ESPECIALLY FOR MY DINNER!"

Soldier then pointed to the pile of ribs, "Now get in line!"

Ami weakly nodded as she slowly made her way towards the ribs pile, grabbing a plate and picked up a fork. However, before she even picked out her first rib, the Soldier took both Ami's plate and fork and tossed them at the far wall.

"But wait, I can't eat without a p-" Ami began before being interrupted by Soldier again.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD EAT?! THESE RIBS ARE FOR MEN! NOW SIT DOWN AND WATCH US MEN EAT THESE RIBS PROPERLY!" Soldier said again, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Not wanting to argue with Soldier, Ami quickly took her seat, sitting next to the Heavy, as Soldier sat back down. After a few seconds of silence, the Soldier began vocariously tearing through his ribs pile, completely absorbed in eating his creation. Everyone else gave off a sigh of relief, knowing that Soldier would be too distracted by his ribs to do anything and also began the long process of eating through the Soldier's ribs.

The Heavy picked up his first rib and brought it close to his mouth, ready to eat, but then looked down at Ami, feeling a bit bad for the young woman for not being given anything to eat. After a moment of thinking, the Heavy reached into his belt satchel, taking out a foil-wrapped package out.

"Here," Heavy said, passing the foil-wrapped package in front of Ami. Looking at the package, Ami slowly removed the foil covering and soon found that underneath was a small sandwich slice.

"For me?" Ami asked, turning towards the Heavy, who gave the young woman a nod.

"Have Sandvich," Heavy then began eating his first rib.

Ami smiled, nodding as well, "Arigato!"

* * *

_I won't lie. There's going to be Sexism._

_Although I still worry in every chapter that I've done too much character derailment, especially with Ami Mizuno..._

_Well, okay!  
_


	6. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 5

_Yes, long chapters and short chapters can be something strange. If you prefer I focus more on Ami Mizuno's perspective on the entire scenario, I'll think about it._

_

* * *

_A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 5

* * *

Soon, Soldier announced it was lights out, and quickly ordered everyone to return to their rooms, complying without question, fearing what Soldier would do if they even slightly disobeyed. Sounds of scurrying echoed through the BLU base, not a single whisper being heard. Soldier then began his check of each room, making sure that not a single light was on, pounding loudly on the door of rooms that still had even a glimmer of light on.

"Turn off that light, maggot! When I say lights out, I MEAN IT!" Soldier said, slamming loudly on Engineer's door, who quickly complied and soon Soldier moved to his next room check. However, when Engineer was sure that Soldier was far enough away, he quickly turned on the light on his mining helmet, continuing his attempt to translate the Japanese flier. The Engineer was careful, however, always listening in for any footsteps that may be coming closer to his door, always having one hand ready to turn off his mining light in a heartbeat.

"Psst!"

Engineer froze, and without thinking, turned off his helmet's light, the room again in complete darkness.

"Engineer! Its me!"

The Engineer turned to the door, surprised at who was talking, "Spy? Is that you, pardner?" The Engineer said, slowly getting out of his chair and making his way to the door.

"Why of course not, laborer, its the Soldier," Spy sarcastically said, "Of course its me! Can you get your door open?"

The Engineer quietly opened the door to his room, the door creaking loudly as the Spy wormed his way inside, the Engineer closing the door behind him.

"Isn't it quite difficult to translate something in pitch darkness?" The Spy said, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. The Engineer quickly turned his mining light back on, causing the Spy to squint a bit.

"Don't worry, Spy, I'm almost finished translating our little lady's flier," Engineer replied, making his way back to his desk, "Could you watch the door while I finish up? I just hope that no one else heard you on your way here."

The Spy laughed as he stood watch, "I'm a Spy, of course no one heard me."

The Engineer, now back at his desk, continued his translating, scribbling furiously on a spare blueprint paper.

Several minutes later, Engineer gave a sigh of relief, streching his cramped muscles, turning to Spy, giving him a thumbs up.

"Good, shall I have the translation now?" Spy asked, making his way to get the translation of the flyer from Engineer.

"Go knock yourself out, pardner, and don't let anyone catch you now, ya hear?" Engineer said, holding out the translation to Spy, the Spy quickly taking the paper and placing it in his pocket, then silently leaving Engineer's room, the Engineer taking off his helmet and turning off the mining light.

Like a ghost, the Spy quickly made his way through the hall's of the BLU base, making his way back to his own room, hoping that Soldier wasn't doing a late night search of the hallways. However, Spy slowly stopped as he passed a door which still had light in it. Moving closer, Spy carefully pressed his ear to the door, trying to see who was inside.

"Sniper?" Spy said to himself, listening in to his team-mate.

Sounds of furniture being tossed around could be clearly heard with Sniper angrily grumbling, mumbling a few words that Spy could not entirely make out.

"...Why'd ya do this to me..." Spy could clearly hear, before Sniper went back onto a rampage, sounds of a chair being kicked across his room echoing through the hallway. Slowly backing away from Sniper's door, Spy quickly sneaked back to his room, his mind still wondering what could have made Sniper so angry.

--------

"WAKE UP, YOU MAGGOTS! RISE AND SHINE FOR MORNING ROLE CALL!"

The hallways were once again filled with the shouting and screaming of BLU Soldier, his entrenchment shovel in his hand and using his own helmet as a wake-up alarm. It was the same for every morning, even when it was their day off from fighting. As Soldier continued banging his helmet, the team quickly began getting dressed for Soldier's morning role call.

Yet for Ami, this was a new experience. After her previous encounter with BLU Soldier, Ami slowly got out of bed, the short amount of sleep she was given still leaving her groggy. Ami made her way to her still-closed luggage bags, looking for a pair of clothes to wear.

"YOU BEST HURRY UP MAGGOTS, I WILL NOT TOLERATE LATENESS AGAIN! OR DO WE NEED A REPEAT OF LAST NIGHT!"

Soon after shouting his threat, nearly everyone was gathered in the hall, in a single-file line facing Soldier, who began his inspection to see who wasn't here, placing his helmet back on his head and taking out a clipboard and pencil. To no surprise, Soldier marked Ami late, even when she meekly walked out of her room and joined everyone else in line, standing next to Spy.

"You are once again late, recruit!" Soldier said, not even turning towards Ami, continuing down the line. Ami wanted to argue but Spy gave her a nudge and shook his head, Ami's argument fading in her throat.

Further down the line, however, Soldier stopped, taking a quick look again, realizing that Sniper was not present.

"No sir! Pyro!" Soldier said, pointing at Pyro and then motioning towards Sniper's room, "Check up on Sniper and see what's taking him so long!"

"Mrph!" Pyro said, nodding as the pyromaniac opened Sniper's door, Soldier following behind. Inside, Sniper was awake, but sitting down at his desk, refusing to acknowledge that others were in his room.

"Sniper! Why aren't you in line! Get out there and join the rest of your team!"

"No! I don't feel like it!" Sniper said, still not looking, his tone filled with anger.

"You will get in that line even if I have to drag you out there!"

Sniper only continued his resistance.

"I will not accept this insubordination any longer!" Soldier then reached over to grab Sniper, the Sniper turning and giving Soldier a quick glare. Although the glare lasted less than a second, Soldier froze with fear, seeing that Sniper was completely filled with anger, the Soldier slowly backing off.

"Fine! Stay in your room like the maggot you are! Next time I won't be so forgiving!"

Soldier quickly stormed back out, Pyro following behind, Sniper still sitting down, not even getting up to close his door.

Back in the hallway, Soldier marked Sniper late on his clipboard, and in need to release some steam, ordered that they would do a 30 minute run around the BLU base complex before breakfast.

Everyone groaned. Soldier was pleased.

* * *

_Soldier's a jerk._


	7. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 6

_I realized that Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 weren't saved on my External Hard-drive, so I simply copy pasted them on to word._

_

* * *

_A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 6

* * *

Everyone slowly walked into the Cafeteria, Soldier continuing to shout out orders to the line, everyone tired from the run Soldier forced upon them. However, they were thankfully greeted by plates filled with omlettes, left behind by Sniper. Soldier as well again used this moment to continue his assertion of authority by ordering that their performance running would mean what order they would eat, with Soldier always getting the first plate despite not running at all.

"Whoo! That means I get first dibs!" Scout cheered, picking up his plate, the Soldier smiling.

"You earned it, son, now eat your victory!" Soldier said, patting Scout on the back before letting him go to the dining tables.

Soldier then returned back to his clipboard, seeing who was next on the list. Seeing the next name made Soldier grumble.

"Recruit!" Soldier pointed at Ami then pointed towards the table, "Get your breakfast and leave my sight already!"

"Hai!" Ami said, bowing down and grabbed a plate from the table, sitting down next to the Scout, the Scout rapidly eating the omlettes on his plate.

"I didn't know that'cha could run so fast, Ami, you even ran faster than the Doc," Scout said through his eating, "Why, ya'd run as fast as me if ya kept at it."

"Oh no, I would never be able to run as fast as you, Scout-San, I was nearly out of breath and you didn't even look tired," Ami said, honestly surprised at how quickly the Scout could run, seeing him overlapping most of the team at least twice, except for the Medic and herself.

"Well, yeah, its my job, running fast, place to place, charging through the front-lines and capping points..." Scout said, laughing a bit before coughing a bit, spitting out some of his Omlette that got stuck in his throat.

Medic was next to join Scout and Ami for breakfast, the older man adjusting his spectacles a bit before sitting down, slowly beginning to eat, using both his knife and fork to cut the Omlette into many small pieces.

"Gutentag, Miss Mizuno, I vas surprised at your performance out there," Medic said, his gaze still focused on eating his Omlette, his style of eating much more refined compared to Scout's way, who had just abandoned the silverware and began using his hands to tear through the Omlette. "Oh yes, I apologize in advanced for not saying who I am, as a few of us has already taken the liberty of saying. I am called ze Medic."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Medic-San. By that name, I would guess that you are the head doctor here?" Ami said, inquiring about the Medic's professional placement in the BLU base.

The Medic groaned, "I am ze ONLY Doctor here, such a vord being quite a compliment for vhat I do here..." The Medic then pointed his fork at Ami, a bit of Omlette still stuck on it, "Let me ask you, Miss Mizuno, vhy are you here?"

Ami gave Medic a short stare, a little confused at why Medic would ask her such a question, "Isn't this the Builders League United medical training facilities? I assume with all of their logos here, I was assuming it was the right place."

The Medic now realized what was going on, 'So BLU did zend her here zhen... but vhy lie to her about zis being a medical facility? Unless...'

The Medic felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around and seeing that the Spy was beckoning to come with him.

"I have a few words to speak with you..." Spy said, looking at Ami for a moment before returning his gaze to Medic, "It is of a matter of most importance."

Medic, looking towards Ami and then back at Spy, nodded.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mizuno, but I vill have to answer your question later, ja?" Medic said, and without waiting for a reply, took his plate and followed Spy, the two of them moving further away from the rest of the team, the Soldier too busy scolding the Heavy for being so slow to pay attention to the two men.

Sitting down, the Spy quickly reached into his pocket and took out the translation of the flier they had earlier, handing it over to the Medic. The Medic looked over the paper and sighed.

"It iz all so clear now..." The Medic said, shaking his head, "But vhat vould our employers get out of having an inexperienced fraeulein be trained for vhat we mercenaries have spent most of our lives doing?!"

The Spy nodded, scratching his chin, thinking out the possibilities. "Well, maybe there's something special about that girl that BLU knows and maybe with a bit of examination we could figure out."

"Like the reason vhy ze fraeulein has blue hair?"

"Like the reason why she has blue hair."

The Medic then turned towards Ami Mizuno, staring at her blue hair, scratching his head, "It can't be natural... can it?"

"Who knows... if it is, then maybe that could lead us into more why BLU has given us this young woman..."

Medic leaned back into his chair, sighing again, no longer interested in eating, "Vell I'll entertain ze idea of training this fraeulein into becoming a doctor, but she vill be very displeased once she understands ze true nature of our work..."

"Well, doesn't that remind me of another young, aspiring doctor who came here several years back and was sickened by what he saw but realized that he would have to get used to it as there was no turning back once he began his training..."

"Ja... it does..." The Medic then slowly stood up, slowly shaking his head, "I vill train ze young fraeulein zen... but don't be surprised if she ends up trying to kill herself..."

Spy shrugged, taking out a cigarillo from his disguise kit, lighting it quickly and taking in a quick breath before exhaling the smoke. "Once she's in the matrix... she'll have no choice but to continue..."

The Medic scratched his chin, thinking about Ami, 'If BLU does really think that girl is different to really bring her over here... I fear she might already be...'

* * *

_Hurray for me butchering the German AND Japanese languages in one chapter._


	8. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 7

_I like this chapter for some reason.  
_

* * *

A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 7

* * *

Breakfast in BLU's cafeteria was abruptly ended when Soldier stood up and took off his helmet, grabbing his entrenchment shovel and banging his helmet wildly to get everyone's attention.

"Lunch is at 1300 hours. In the meantime, you are all DIS-MISSED!" Soldier said, and after putting his helmet back on, left the cafeteria. A collective sigh of relief echoed through the room.

Then came the decision to who would wash all the dishes.

"Not doing it," Spy said, walking out, smoking his cigarillo.

"Little baby plates are too frail for my massive hands," Heavy said, following Spy out.

"I need to finish up those new blueprints on my teleporter," Engineer followed up, also walking out, the room slowly becoming devoid of life.

"I'm drunk," Demoman then took a swig from his bottle of scrumpy, "And ain't that bad for cleaning."

"Mrrrph mprh mmmfh," Pyro left as well.  
That left the decision between the Scout, the Medic and the newest member, Ami.

"I'll do it," Ami said, and began picking up the plates left at the tables.

"Alright then, See ya later, blockhe-" Scout began saying, ready to leave before Medic grabbed him by his shirt.

"Zat iz not an option for you, ve vill help Miss Mizuno," Medic said, his stern stare at Scout terrifying the young man, nodding quickly, hoping that his medical colleague wouldn't decide to stick him full of needles.

Letting him go, the Medic then turned to Miss Mizuno, "I apologize for my actions, but it vouldn't be nice if ve left you to wash all zese dishes, right Scout?"

Being nudged by the Medic, the Scout weakly laughed, still terrified of the Medic, and went out to pick up the leftover dishes quickly, his quick speed finishing up his part of the chore, placing all the dishes in the kitchen.

"Can I go now?" Scout asked, impatiently wanting to leave so he could join the rest of the team.

"Ja... go ahead, dummkopf..." Medic answered, mumbling the last part under his breath, the Scout cheering as he ran out of the cafeteria. "So, shall ve finish up ze dishes?"

"Hai, Medic-san," Ami smiled, happy for the older man's help.

While the two of them worked through the dishes in the kitchen, Medic interrupted their work, having a few questions he had been wanting to get off his chest since  
Ami had arrived on the BLU train.

"Miss Mizuno, you vouldn't mind me asking you a few questions?" Medic said, shaking his gloves dry of water and soap.

"No, I wouldn't mind and please, call me Ami," Ami said in response, still washing dishes, passing a few of them for the Medic to dry.

"Vell, about your hair..."

"You're wondering if it is natural?"

"Ja... how did you know?"  
"I was asked that a lot when I left the train."  
"I see..." Medic quickly dried the plates that Ami handed him, placing them away in their respective cabinets. "Moving on... Vas there any difficulties in your life..."

"What do you mean, Medic-San? Difficulties like in social difficulties?"

"Ja... social difficulties vould fall under that category. Did you have difficulty making friends vhere you live... vhere are you from any way, Ami?"

"Tokyo, Japan," Ami then stopped washing the dishes for a moment, seemingly lost in thought for a moment, "Well, I've had some difficulty making friends growing up... but I did make some really good friends in school... I wonder how they're doing now..."

"Your friends... vas it difficult leaving zem behind?"

Ami then turned to the Medic, "This wasn't the first time I was offered a chance to study in medicine. When I was younger, I was offered a chance to travel to Germany to study in medicine..."

"Germany... Let me guess... you turned it down, ja?"

"Hai, I didn't want to leave my friends behind, even though they insisted I go..."

"So... vhat vas different about zis time?"

Ami was silent for a moment, the Medic staring at her peculiarly. Ami then finally answered.

"They felt sorry about last time when I turned down the offer to study in medicine, and this time they continued to insist that I go ahead and come here."

"Ja, but zat doesn't sound very different from vhat you said earlier... vere you afraid of being vithout your friends?"

Ami then turned back to the dishes still in the sink, Medic again wondering what she was thinking.

"The situation changed."

The Medic decided it would be wise to pursue no further.

Ami then smiled again, "Besides, I'm certain I'll make more friends here."

Medic let out a small laugh, unable to control himself, "Ja... like vith ze Soldier... my apologizes, Ami. Vell zen, once ve're done here, I vill take you to ze medical wing of zis building to begin your training, as I vill be your teacher for now... understand zat, mein pupil?"

Ami nodded, "Hai, Medic-sensei."

With the dishes completed, Ami followed Medic out of the cafeteria, the two of them going down the hallway, passing a few rooms, Ami getting a few brief glimpses of the Spy playing cards with Soldier and Pyro and the Scout challenging Demoman to an arm wrestle, with the Heavy watching them.

"Why is everyone else there? Aren't they also medical students?" Ami asked, wondering about the rest of the team.

"Vhat? Oh, you mean zem? Zey're not medical students... vhy, you're ze only one here who is actually learning anyzing remotely medical," The Medic said, still moving further down the hallway, some of the lights in the hallway blinking due to disrepair.

Finally, at the end of the hallway was two large doors, and with a single push, the Medic lead Ami through, Ami now with the Medic in his white office room, the room looking exactly like a normal Doctor's office would have. Ami marvelled at all the items in the room, seeing the Medic's diploma's and certificates hanged up on the wall behind the Medic's desk, as well as several pictures of the Medic, some of them of him in his current, Medical attire and others in more formal clothes.

While Ami continued looking through his office, the Medic noticed one of the cargo boxes they got from the supply train was in the corner. Grabbing a nearby crowbar, the Medic made his way to the box and opened it, placing the Crowbar off to the side as he began sifting throug the storage material for what was inside.

The first thing the Medic pulled out from the box was a Syringe Gun, the tag still  
attached to it. Hiding it back inside the box, the Medic reached in deeper, almost cutting his gloves in the process when he brushed them against a bonesaw that was also placed inside. Finally, reaching in as deep as he could, the Medic felt what appeared to be a Medigun and then something that was made of cloth. Grabbing the cloth, the Medic pulled out a medical coat, similar to his own. Looking over it, the Medic noticed it was much smaller than what he could wear, and setting it aside next to the crowbar, the Medic again looked inside the box, pulling out match pants, shirt, gloves and even boots.

Turning back to Ami, the Medic sighed. 'BLU company iz really trying my patience... oh vell... I have no choice...' Trying his best to smile, the Medic sorted out the clothes, approaching Ami with them.

"Mein pupil, here iz your first lesson in medical procedure; Dressing ze part." The Medic then tossed the clothes into Ami's arms and pointed to a door to the side,  
"You may get dressed in zere..."

While Ami went to change into her new uniform, the Medic looked back into the crate, taking out the Medigun and placing it on his desk, and then thought it would be wise to keep the Syringe Gun and Bonesaw hidden away until it was absolutely necessary to inform his new pupil about them.

Ami soon returned, now dressed in BLU Medic attire, with even the gloves managing to fit her. The Medic gave a smile of approval, giving her a thumbs up.

"Good, now ve can move on..." Medic then pointed towards another set of doors, the glass panes in the door showing that the room behind was much closer to an operating room of a hospital, with what appeared to be filing cabinets in the wall.  
Opening the door like a Gentleman, the Medic bowed as Ami walked in, the medic following behind, the door making a resounding and eerie sound as it closed shut.  
The most noticeable feature of this room was not seen, but felt. The room was several times colder than the rest of the BLU base, and although it would seem reasonable that air conditioning would be in effect due to the base being in the middle of a dry area, the second room attached to the Medic's office was near freezing.

Ami shivered slightly from the sudden change in temperature, yet the medical uniform she was wearing was also surprisingly warming, the only real areas that was affected by the sudden shift in temperature was her face.

"Zon't vorry... you vill get used to ze temperature in here... ve vill be in here quite a bit for your studies..." the Medic said, informing Ami of the importance of the room they were in.

The Medic then pointed towards the wall cabinets, walking slowly towards one of them, calling Ami over to stand on the other side.

"Let us start simple..." the Medic said, grinning evily as he gripped the handle of the cabinet, giving it a strong thug, "VITH ANATOMIZATION!"

Pulling the Cabinet completely open, it was clear now why the room was kept much colder than the rest of the base: Inside the cabinet was a body. Not only was it a body, but the skin was horridly burnt, the muscles underneath visibly in certain areas where the entire skin had been burnt entirely off, leaving a grisly sight to behold. The face itself was in no better condition, most of the hair burnt off and even parts of the brain was visible, the lips reduced to stumps, and the eyelids melted off. It was clear this person had died a horrible death.

Ami covered her mouth in sickness, feeling her stomach churn, wanting to throw up. The Medic noticed this and laughed.

"If this iz how you react to zis body..." The Medic then pointed to the rest of the cabinets, "Zen how vill you manage the rest in these cabinets, mein pupil? You vill be faced with many grisly scenes as a doctor, and if zis is your reaction, zen you might as vell pack up your bags and call it quit..."

Ami shook her head, the expression on the body's face still startling her greatly.

"Oh no, sensei, I was just startled by the fact we would be examining bodies. I assumed that we would be going over the basics..."

"Ze basics? Vhy start vith ze basics? Zis iz as close to being a real doctor as you can be, mein pupil... now help me bring ze body onto ze examination table..." The Medic then grabbed the torso of the body, waiting for Ami to grab the legs.

"Shouldn't we use a gurney?"

"Are you ze head doctor now?"

"No, sensei..."

Ami then lifted the legs of the body, the two of them moving the body to the examination table, the Medic strapping the body down, opening a drawer in the table, taking out a scalpel and began making an incision to the forehead of the body.

Ami fainted when the Medic removed the brain from the head.

* * *

_Yep. That's Medic for you. And that's me again... butchering... that German accent. Eh, I feel pretty confident with this._


	9. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 8

_I find this chapter to be the turning point. A turning point which this story FINALLY gets into some form of violence._

_I sound bad for admitting that._

_

* * *

_A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 8

* * *

Ami slowly flickered back into consciousness, her face facing down on cold concrete. Slowly getting up, Ami rubbed her eyes, her vision flickering, wondering where she was. A loud ringing noise echoed through Ami's ears, only adding to the confusion, but slowly the ringing dissipated and Ami finally was able to get a good look at her surroundings. What Ami saw completely horrified her.

Ami was in the middle of a decaying Tokyo, the buildings crumbling and even some of them were burning down. Yet it wasn't the buildings that really horrified Ami; it was the countless corpses that littered the streets, blood running down into the sewers, hundreds of bodies mutilated beyond any recognition. The darkened sky only added to the horror of the situation as Ami slowly waded her way through the bodies, trying her best to avoid being sick. Ami tried to reach for her transformation pen but realized that it wasn't on her; instead she was still wearing the Medical uniform given to her by the BLU Medic a while back.

The sounds of gun shots and explosions caused Ami to stop, her heart racing, her mind torn between running towards the sounds and running away. But before she could come to a decision, a single word echoed through the city.

"Medic!"

Ami began running towards the sounds, the cries for a Medic becoming louder along with the gun shots and explosions. Then Ami ran into the BLU Scout. The BLU Scout stared at Ami, Ami seeing that the Scout was horribly injured, the Scout clutching on to his injured arm and blood was dripping down from his forehead.

"I'm dying here, Doc! Hel-" Scout began to say before he screamed out in pain, a bullet tearing right to the side of his head, knocking his earpiece off, the Scout falling to the side, dead.

Ami turned to where the bullet came from and gasped. A RED Sniper loaded a bullet into his rifle, and then stared at Ami. The RED Sniper gave the young woman an evil grin as he aimed his rifle at her.

"Look out, Miss Mizuno!" BLU Engineered shouted, pushing the young woman behind a decaying wall, the Sniper bullet just barely striking Engineer's helmet.

"Bugger!" RED Sniper shouted as he quickly took cover to avoid an incoming rocket.

Ami once again felt the cold ground on her face, her heart still beating quickly. Breathing heavily, Ami slowly began to stand up, ready to turn to her savior when she felt the barrel of a revolver being pointed to the side of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" A harsh, raspy voice said, the voice cackling for a moment, "But I'm afraid you are a bad Doctor!"

Click. Bang!

For a moment, Ami stood still, blood slowly dripping down the two holes created by the revolver bullet. Then the cold floor greeted her a third time when she no longer could keep herself standing. The blood from the bullet wounds began to stain parts of Ami's hair a dark red as her vision began fading, her breathing becoming shallow with each weakening heart beat. As she took her last breath, Ami began to hear a violin fittingly playing the funeral march, Ami's vision finally fading into darkness.

Screaming, Ami jolted upright from the couch she was on, completely startling BLU Medic, making him nearly drop his violin.

"Mein pupil, all you alright?" BLU Medic asked, Ami breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her forehead as she turned to look at BLU Medic.

"Medic-sensei..." Ami muttered, unsure if she wanted to tell her teacher of the dream she just had. "No... I'm alright..." Ami looked down, shivering, her nightmare still fresh in her mind.

Although BLU Medic could visibly see that Ami was visibly shaken, he simply nodded as he set down his violin. Ami then looked back up to the Medic, looking a bit better than before.

"How long was I out, sensei?" Ami asked, the Medic scratching his chin as he tried to remember.

"Vell... you vere unconscious through lunch time, mein pupil, I had to convince ze Soldier zat I vas simply showing you ze ropes so zat I could bring lunch down herr..." The Medic then pointed to the table next to the couch that Ami was in. A small tray with two bowls of soup was placed on top of the table. Medic then stood up and walked over to the table, grabbing both bowls and handed one of the bowls to Ami.

"Herr, mein pupil, perhaps some soup vill make you feel better..." Medic said, Ami thanking Medic before she took one of the bowls. The Medic gave Ami a warm smile before he began to eat his own soup.

Ami gave the Medic a quick glance before staring into her bowl of soup, seeing a bit of her own reflection in the liquid inside, noticing a small bandage on the side of her head.

"Vondering about ze bandage, mein pupil?" The Medic said, giving Ami a short shrug, "Vhen you passed out, you bumped your head on ze floor pretty hard... it vasn't a major injury, but zen again, you vere bleeding a bit..."

"Gomen nasai, sensei," Ami said, bowing for a second, "I didn't mean to pass out there... I just-"

The Medic raised his hand, Ami stopping what she was saying, "No, it vas my fault, Ami, I shouldn't have started off vith something so gruesome... but zon't vorry, ve will continue vith more anatomization at a later date!" Medic gave Ami a creepy smile before realizing what he had just said. "I'm sorry about zat... it iz an old habit..."

Ami nodded and then took a sip from her bowl of soup, surprised at how delicious it was. Ami took another sip, the warm liquid making her feel better before completely finishing the soup in a large third sip. The Medic then handed her a small monogram handkerchief, Ami noticing the BLU logo was embroidered on the edges. Wiping her mouth clean and then handing the handkerchief back, Ami placed the bowl back on the small tray behind her.

Ami then pointed at the violin that the Medic had set on the floor. "So, you play the violin?"

The Medic finished his soup, giving a satisfied sigh as he turned his attention to his violin. "Ja, I've been playing ze violin since I vas a child in Stuttgart..." The Medic said, the older man sighing as he remembered the times he played his violin, "I vould play ze violin in mein room vhen it vas raining outside... mein parents vould let me play mein violin for zeir guests... zey vould always give me an outstanding applause vhen I finished..."

The Medic then chuckled a bit, setting his bowl down back on the tray as he picked up his violin, giving Ami another warm smile. "So zen, Miss Mizuno, iz zere anything you have in mind zat you vant me to play?"

Ami began thinking of anything that she could request of from the Medic but only shook her head. "How about you play something from your days back in Stuttgart?"

"Ah... Stuttgart... ze times ven I vas a mere child..." The Medic said fondly, and after quickly tuning his violin, began to play a slow yet beautiful melody, the Medic closing his eyes as he let his memories guide his hands. Ami listened intently, completely transfixed at the music being played, Ami's own memories of Japan playing in her mind, in particular reminding her of the times she heard Michiru play her violin.

After playing for a few minutes, the Medic finished, giving Ami a courteous bow, Ami applauding the Medic's performance.

"Danke schön, na na, Danke schön," The Medic said, smiling as he set his violin down again, "danke schön, danke schön..."

"That was so beautiful, Medic-Sensei…" Ami said, still clapping, "I never heard anything so beautiful since…"

Ami stopped her sentence, BLU Medic raising an eyebrow, a bit curious about the sudden stop, "Since…? Since vhen, mein pupil?" The Older man said, giving Ami a strange look but later shrugged, wishing not to force an answer out of the blue haired woman. "Vell vith that done… shall ve go back to your studying in ze arts of medicine?" The Medic held out his gloved hand to Ami, helping her up.

"Hai," Ami said, nodding as her teacher smiled, laughing a bit.

"Vell, then, let us start vith… ze basics, ja?" Medic said, Ami nodding again.

* * *

_No, this is not an Ami/ Medic pairing. It is simply the fact that Ami is being trained as a Medic and Medic is a Medic..._

_I'll shut up now. Also, I figured out how to do umlauts.  
_


	10. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 9

_We're almost done at the BLU Base. Soon, we'll be moving to the first mission._

_Also, sorry about this chapter, I guess I mixed it up. Here's the PROPER chapter 9, in all its glory!  
_

_

* * *

_A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 9

* * *

After an hour of toiling away, and a few fires, BLU Pyro finished his creation and exited the kitchen, the Pyro jubilantly cheering as the center table was covered with the Pyro's effort; roasted ham. BLU Pyro also placed a large tray of jello near the ham, saving it for the team's desert.

Soon, the first arrivals to the dining room began filing in, the smell of roasted ham eliciting a few sighs of relief, thankful that Soldier had not forced them again to eat ribs again. Soon the rest of the team began eating, the sounds of chatter and gossip filling the dining room.

Both Ami and Medic were sitting together, the Medic explaining to his pupil a bit more about how the Medigun actually works.

"…and Zat, mein pupil, iz vhy ze excess energies are stored in ze medipack itself, and therefore zere is no vorry that it your medigun patient vill end up vith any problems."

"Ah, I see, and the medigun was around for how long?"

The Medic rubbed his head a bit, trying to remember what BLU told him about the medigun. "Ze original designs are actually quite old; I remembered reading a paper about ze original blueprints, originating far back as ze late 1940's."

Ami slowly picked away at the ham on her plate, looking back at BLU Medic when a sudden thought came to her mind. "Then why even have doctors in the first place? Didn't you say that the medigun can heal its patient back to normal shape?"

"Right… I did zay zat… but ze medigun vasn't designed for use in normal medical fields…" The Medic paused for a moment to take a small bite of ham, "It vas made for battlefield use. Zat iz vhy ze excess energy use of ze patient is instead stored in ze medipack so zat vhen the medipack iz fully charged, ze medigun wielder can activate an übercharge."

Ami stopped eating, setting her fork down next to her plate. Ami was confused about the Medic's response. "Wait, battlefield use? Übercharge?"

"Ja, übercharge." The Medic then realized he didn't explain that part of the medigun, "Oh, right, I didn't tell you about ze other use of ze medigun."

Ami only continued to stare at her teacher, still confused. "No, it's not that, you said that the medigun was made for battlefield use. Then why are you teaching me how to use one? Aren't you suppose to teach m-"

"Medifff!" BLU Pyro interrupted, approaching BLU Medic, "Mrph mmrrrph mrrf!"

"Vat? Zon't vorry, I'll help…" Medic said, BLU Pyro letting out a squeal of joy before leaving, the Medic standing up as well.

"Wait sensei! What did the Pyro say?"

The Medic turned to Ami and gave her a quick shrug, "How should I know? I don't understand a single vord zat time… I'm sorry Ami, but your questions vill have to vait until I'm done vith Pyro's problem…"

The Medic waved good-bye to Ami before quickly following after BLU Pyro, Ami slowly returning back to eating her dinner, still wondering about the extent of her Medical training.

BLU Sniper then slowly walked into the dining room, his face downcast, BLU Sniper pulling his hat over his eyes as he grabbed a plate of ham off the dining table and quietly sat across from Ami, the young Australian taking no notice for the young woman, only focused on eating.

"Konban wa, Sniper-san!" Ami said, the young Australian only glancing up for a bit, acknowledging Ami's presence.

"Yeah…" BLU Sniper replied, quickly returning back to eating, Ami feeling a bit dishearten in continuing to talk with the Sniper, Ami thinking of something else to say.

"The dinner made by Pyro-san is very delicious, don't you agree, Sniper-san?" Ami said, Sniper again glancing up for a moment.

"Yeah…" BLU Sniper said again, his glance a second longer than before but Sniper quickly again returned to eating his dinner, only making Ami feel more dishearten yet curious why Sniper was feeling sad.

Ami picked up her fork, and started again to eat, but stopped, trying one last time to communicate with Sniper.

"Why did you shout at Soldier-san?"

Sniper stopped eating, the young Australian looking towards Ami, moving his hat aside.

"Wha'dya mean shout at Soldier? I didn't shout…"

"But I heard you… we all heard you shout at Soldier-san in the morning."

"The morning…?" Sniper rubbed his forehead, trying to remember what happened in the morning. "Oh yeah… what happened after I shouted at Soldier?"

Ami felt better now, and explained to Sniper how Soldier made them run laps around the BLU base, and later about breakfast.

"Right…" Sniper leaned back into his chair, rubbing his head again, "Sounds just like Soldier…"

While Sniper was leaning back into his chair, Ami saw on another table the Heavy and the Scout apparently arguing about something, BLU Spy trying to hold the men apart.

"Shouldn't we help Spy-san?" Ami said, Sniper taking a look at the argument but then waved his hand.

"Nah, those two are always like this, that spook can handle it."

Ami nodded, although she was still worried about Spy, seeing that the Heavy and Scout were now trying to hit each other.

"Hey, Ami…" Sniper said, leaning in closer to the young blue haired woman, "Yer from Tokyo, right?" Ami nodded again, Sniper now asking the question, "Tell me… how's it like in Tokyo? I heard it's nothing like the outback of Australia, or even like Sydney."

Ami nodded, the young woman trying to explain how Tokyo was, the Sniper slowly nodding in surprise, scratching his head again.

"So, Sniper-san… where are you from?" Ami asked, Sniper quickly replying Australia. "So, what's it like in the Australian outback then? I've read a bit about it, about the aboriginal people, the natural sites…"

Sniper smiled a bit, "Right… well the Australian outback for me was quite something else… always on the move… trying to find your prey… and…" Sniper began mimicking a Sniper rifle, aiming it at an imaginary target, "Boom…"

"Why is your name Sniper, sniper-san?"

"Because… that's what I am. A Sniper, isn't it obvious?"

"You mean like a gunman who shoots people like crazy?"

Sniper took some offence, scoffing a bit, "I'm no crazed gunman, I'm a professional! An Assassin!"

"An assassin? You mean you've… you know… killed people?" Ami meekly said, now becoming scared.

"What? Of course I kill people! You can't be a Sniper if you don't kill people. It's not a bad job, either! You get to see different places, pay's good, and ya don't have to worry about having annoying partners that ruin your job."

"But… isn't killing people wrong?"

"Wrong?" Sniper almost began to laugh, "What's wrong about killing someone when it's your job? Listen, what separates me from the amateurs in this team is standards! Even when you're an assassin, you gotta have standards! Without standards, you're no better than the rest of the team! Ya gotta be always polite, always be efficient, and above all…"

"And above all?" Ami asked meekly, Sniper giving her a small grin.

"Have a plan to kill everyone ya meet."

Ami then slowly pointed at herself, a look of fear growing on her face. "Do you… have a plan for me… too?"

The Sniper only stared at Ami for a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah, I do."

BLU Soldier soon walked into the dining room, holding in his hand a reel of film, BLU Engineer following Soldier, carrying a Film Projector. Soldier grinned as Engineer began setting up the projector, using one of the dining room's flat walls as a projection screen. After a few minutes of setting up, Soldier handed Engineer the film reel, Engineer quickly beginning to attach the reel to the projector.

"All right then, men, since we're all here already, I think its best we remind ourselves of our next mission…" Soldier began, the dining room quickly becoming silent. "I've taken the liberty of finding the old film reel on 2Fort, and I'm certain that we'll all learn something from it…"

"Ah, we already know what to do, so why bother anymore?" Scout said, giving Soldier a quick shrug, "It ain't like we haven't been there before!"

"I'm not talking about you, son…" Soldier said, quickly glancing at Ami before quickly turning his attention to Engineer. "Alright, is the reel ready?"

Giving Soldier thumbs up, Soldier ordered Pyro to turn off the lights, the Engineer starting the film reel, projecting the movie onto the white wall it was pointed at. After a few seconds of warming up, the reel itself began playing, showing a quick shot of 2Fort, panning from BLU's base on one side of the screen to the other side panning to its counterpart, RED's base. Quickly changing to a blueprint of both bases, with routes to the intelligence routes, the image quickly zoomed and changed back into the action of a BLU Scout rushing through RED lines, using the bridge's covering as a platform to reach the RED's battlements. Running towards the intelligence room, the BLU Scout in the film quickly took out his bat and with a single swing, crushed the skull of an enemy RED Pyro wandering in the basement hallway.

Quickly running into the Intelligence room, the BLU Scout grabbed RED's intelligence, and while running out, jumped over a RED Demoman, blasting the Demoman away with a point-blank scattergun shot, the RED Demoman screaming in pain before falling to the ground, BLU Scout quickly escaping through the RED Base's courtyard and through the sewers, and after several more scenes of BLU Scout running back into the BLU base, finally ended with the BLU Scout reaching BLU team's intelligence room, capturing the enemy intelligence and a few extra scene's of BLU team rolling into RED's base, killing anyone RED that they saw.

The reel ended shortly after, Pyro turning on the lights again, everyone except Ami returning their attention to Soldier. "Pack up, men, because we're shipping out to 2Fort tomorrow before sun-up. I expect that there won't be any problems next morning! You are… dismissed!"

The Soldier then began heading towards the dining room exit, but apparently someone closed the door and before Soldier realized it, he smashed into the door, stumbling back, a few laughs echoing through the dining room as Soldier quickly raised up his helmet, grumbling as he tore the door open, walking out as everyone else began cleaning up, Ami still silently sitting in her seat.

"Hey… Ami… Ami!" BLU Scout said, snapping his fingers, the young woman quickly turning to the young Bostonian, Scout holding out his hand. "Yer plate?"

Ami silently handed the Scout her plate, as he quickly ran into the kitchen, depositing the plates into the sink before running out, catching up with the Heavy to continue their argument. BLU Spy then slowly approached Ami, lighting another cigarillo, breathing out a small cloud of smoke.

"You know, you best listen to Soldier… I don't think Soldier will be as kind as he was earlier to you…" Spy said, Ami not bothering to look up, instead she continued to stare at the floor.

"Spy-san…" Ami said quietly, the BLU Spy almost not catching what she said.

"Hmm. Yes madam?"

"Why am I here?"

Spy remained silent for a few seconds, surprised about Ami's question. After letting out another cloud of smoke, Spy again focused his attention on Ami.

"Because… BLU decided so. Come, I'll help you to your room…"

Helping Ami up, BLU Spy took Ami out of the dining room, Medic and Engineer noticing them leaving together.

"Do ya think…?" Engineer started, but Medic quickly shook his head.

"Of course not… Spy vouldn't dare harm mein pupil… Now get some sleep, Engineer, I've had enough shenanigans for vun day…"

* * *

_Spy, oh boy... and there I go, off butchering more foreign languages..._


	11. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 10

_Last Chapter in the BLU Base before the first mission. I feel that most of it was unnecessary... but, I still like the chapters nonetheless._

_

* * *

_A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 10

* * *

"Rise and Shine! The early bird catches the maggot!"

Soldier's loud helmet clanging, along with his booming voice, echoed loudly through the BLU desert complex, Ami slowly stretching her arms as she looked around, sitting up in her bed, looking outside her bedside window and seeing that the sun wasn't even peeking over the horizon. Through the slits in the curtains, moonlight soaked the room, providing enough illumination for Ami to see where her room's light was.

A single bare bulb lit Ami's room, the harsh light causing Ami to squint for a moment, the young woman catching a few words from a nearby room.

"Come on, just five more minutes, man! It ain't even mornin' yet!" Scout's voice was annoyed, but Ami then heard a few footsteps and then a loud, metal thud, the Scout letting out a sharp cry of pain.

"DON'T YOU EVER CONTEST MY ORDERS, YOU LITTLE MAGGOT! NOW GET UP BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT BY THE FREAKING HAIR ON YOUR PUNY SKULL!"

Ami flinched when Soldier yelled, his voice still booming in her head. Ami quickly made her way into her room's restroom, marveled at the magnificent style of all the plumbing. After a quick shower, Ami changed into a fresh set of clothes from her luggage. Ami then finally walked into the hallway: exactly when Soldier was walking across her room's door.

Soldier slowly turned to Ami, staring at the young woman with his beady eyes, in one hand his helmet, and the other his shovel.

"What are you wearing, recruit?" Soldier said slowly.

"I'm sorry, but what did you s-" Ami began before Soldier exploded.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT IN UNIFORM, RECRUIT!" Soldier said, Ami flinching, the Soldier giving no time for Ami to say anything, "DOES THAT HAIR DYE MAKE YOU MENTALLY DEFICIENT?"

Ami slowly walked backwards into her room, falling down to the floor when Soldier was standing in the doorway, staring down at her, the Soldier breathing heavily, pointing his shovel at Ami menacingly.

"When I open this door, you better be in uniform AND finished packing or else I'll squeeze every ounce of breath out of you!"

Satisfied, Soldier then slammed Ami's door shut, the bulb hanging above shaking at the force of the impact, Ami slowly standing up, breathing heavily as Soldier's warning continued to play in her mind.

"Usagi-chan, I don't think you could make friends with Soldier-san…" Ami said to herself, slowly opening her room's closet, the closet filled with several copies of the same medical uniform she wore yesterday, completed with matching gloves and boots. Ami reached into the closet and grabbed a Medic coat.

"You know, you'll only need one extra pair for the trip…" A calm voice said, Ami quickly turning around, seeing the Spy smoking a cigarillo, the Frenchman grinning to himself, blowing a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Spy-san, how did you get in here, I didn't hear anyone come in." Ami said, the Spy laughing silently.

"I'm a Spy, it's my job to sneak up on people. Besides, I've come to help you pack. Soldier won't mind if he doesn't know I helped you, right, Ami?"

"Hai," Ami said, bowing a bit, smiling that Spy would help her. "Arigato, Spy-san."

Spy walked up to Ami's closet, bringing down another medical coat, and after a few seconds of holding the coat, the Spy turned his attention to Ami. "Pardon me if I have said this before, but you have such a lovely name, Miss Mizuno."

"Arigato, Spy-san," Ami said, giving the Spy a nice smile, the Spy returning his attention to the medical coat he was holding, now folding it into a smaller rectangle.

"You know, Ami, your name has origins in French, if you haven't known that already."

"Hai, I studied a bit of French in school, and I learned that my name means 'beloved' in French, right?"

The Spy chuckled, setting down the medical coat, reaching for one of the white collared shirts, setting it down next to the coat. "That is correct, 'beloved'," The Spy said, laughing again, "You are quite intelligent, Ami, yet awfully too nice…" Spy then grasped the coat that Ami was holding, placing it around her shoulders, staring at it for a moment before shrugging, "But of course… it is quite big for you, even for the smallest size available. Perhaps you should wear it over your regular clothes. It should fit better that way."

Ami nodded as the Spy reached for the rest of a Medic uniform in closet, helping Ami into it, finally adjusting Ami's tie in the end, giving Ami a smile. "Excellent."

Before Ami could reply, Soldier began banging on the room's door, nearly leaving small dents in the wooden.

"Is there someone in there? If I find someone else in there, I'LL SMASH BOTH OF YOUR SKULLS IN!" Soldier said, "I'm coming in on the count of five… One… two… FIVE!"

Nearly tearing the door off its hinges, Soldier charged in, seeing Ami standing alone, looking at Soldier, as Soldier began looking around the room, fuming, and shovel being held tightly in his hand.

"You better hope that I don't find anyone else in this room or else you'll be in for a WORLD of pain!" Soldier said, Ami flinching a bit as Soldier began closing in on to the closet, grinning evilly as he grabbed the hinges.

"A-HA!" Opening the Closet, there was no one inside, only a bunch of hanging medic uniforms. Surprised, the Soldier began looking into the closet, becoming somewhat paranoid, and finally giving up, threw a few of the medical coats behind him, and then pointed his shovel at Ami, giving her a threatening look.

"Clean this mess up and get into the hallway when you're done! I know there was someone here and I'll make sure that you will regret hiding that worthless maggot!" Soldier said, storming out, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Ami breathe a sigh of relief as she sat down on her bed, the BLU Spy walking out of the bathroom, looking out to the hallway and then back to Ami.

"I'm surprised he forgot about examining the bathroom, Ami," Spy said, laughing a bit, "I guess that American can be so forgetful at times." Pulling out a cigarillo case from his jacket, Spy took one of the cigarillo's inside, and then held it out to Ami. "Care for a smoke?"

"Oh, no thanks, I don't smoke." Ami said, shaking her head as well, Spy shrugging. "Spy-san…"

Spy, in the middle of lighting his cigarillo, almost did not hear Ami, but did manage to catch what she said, "Yes, Ami? What is the matter?"

"What is it like, being a Spy?"

Taking a quick puff from his cigarillo, Spy let out a small cloud of smoke before answering. "I can say… it is not a pretty life… always hiding from your targets, pretending to be someone you aren't half the time… always getting blood on your suit… but you get to see the world, travel to different places, sometimes places you'd normally never get to otherwise. It can be hard, always on the move, never getting the chance to settle down in one place long enough for it to become familiar." Spy then took another puff from his cigarillo, blowing out another cloud of smoke before continuing. "But you get used to it, with all the moving."

BLU Spy then reached into his jacket and slowly removed a strange, rectangular shaped object, with a crevice in the middle. After a bit of smoke escaped from his nose, the Spy quickly opened the object, flipping it through his hands and a second afterward, BLU Spy held his balisong tightly, gazing at it, the light of the bare bulb in Ami's room reflecting off the balisong's blade. "Everyone is so trigger happy… so… brutal… so violent… yet when any problem can be simply solved with a single answer…" BLU Spy then stared at Ami, Ami gazing at Spy's balisong as well.

"What would that be, Spy-San?" Ami asked, unsure if she would like the answer.

BLU Spy grinned and flipped his balisong, having the blade pointed down and after raising it up slightly, brought it quickly down, flipping his balisong back up to the blade pointing up.

"With a knife to the back…" Spy began silently laughing to himself, caught up in the moment, before looking back to Ami, Spy's laugh dying in his throat. "I am sorry, madam, I will take my leave now…"

Placing his balisong back into his jacket, Spy quickly walked out of Ami's room, leaving Ami alone, unnerved at what Spy had said. Standing up again, Ami began packing another medic uniform into one of luggage bags when she noticed something sticking out at the bottom. Reaching for the object, Ami realized it was her transformation pen, seeing the symbol of Mercury on the tip. Holding the pen close, Ami closed her eyes, remembering her time as Sailor Mercury and being with her fellow Sailor Senshi.

"I hope I don't have to resort to you…" Ami quietly said to herself, placing her transformation pen into the pocket of her medic uniform pants, Ami going back to packing her spare medic uniform into the bag.

------

Finished with her packing, Ami walked into the hallway, Soldier berating her for her actions, informing her to report to the kitchen to help Scout with breakfast. Ami did not argue as she thought it would be wise to not anger Soldier any further. Reaching the kitchen, Ami saw BLU Scout with a bowl of batter, mixing it quickly, some of the batter splattered on the Scout's shirt.

"Uh… Good morning, Scout-San." Ami said, the Scout turning to seeing Ami, accidentally throwing the mixer into the air, the mixer falling to the ground. Ami grabbed the mixer and handed it back to Scout.

"Ah crap… thanks, Ami," Scout said, taking the mixer from Ami and resuming his mixing. "So, Soldier put ya on breakfast duty as well, eh? Well, can you turn on the stove then?"

"Hai!" Ami nodded, turning on the stove, the Scout taking out a large pan from the dishwasher, and handed it to Ami.

"Here, can ya keep it steady while I pour the batter?" Scout said, pointing to the pan, Ami nodding again as she held the pan on to the stove, the Scout slowly beginning to pour the batter into the pan, the batter beginning to sizzle as it touched the pan. The Scout continued until the pan was covered with several circles of batter, the Scout now reaching for a spatula, now carefully watching the batter.

Ami then noticed a small bruise on Scout's right cheek, and a bit of blood dripping from his mouth. "Scout-San, you're bleeding! Shouldn't you get some medical attention?"

"Don't need any." Scout began flipping the batter, the cooked batter now a crispy brown.

"But you're still bleeding! Maybe I should get Medic-San to he-" Ami said before Scout pointed his spatula at her, a glowing anger emerging from his face.

"Don't you ever, EVER suggest that psycho get close with me with a band-aid, LET ALONE TO CHECK MY INJURIES!" Scout then focused back on to the batter, flipping it again, now both sides a crispy brown. "Alright then… just get me one of them large plates and I can finish up the rest of the batter…"

Ami nodded again, grabbing a plate from the dishwasher, the Scout quickly flipping the pancakes into the plate, before pouring the rest of the batter into the pan, the batter sizzling ferociously.

"Why don't you trust Medic-San? He's a doctor, and doctors are always tasked with making people better." Ami said, Scout not bothering to look at Ami anymore, still focusing on the pancake batter, flipping each circle when it was cooked enough.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, 'Doc', but the Medic is tasked with anything BUT making me feel better. Last time I had him check up my injuries, I ended up with a twitch in my eye for half a month."

"Oh I'm certain he's just looking out for you." Ami said, but then Scout turned and stared at her, his eyes completely serious.

"Do I look like I'm making half of this up?" Ami shook her head. Scout then finished with his pancakes, tossing the rest into the small pile on the plate, the Scout then placing the pan in the dishwasher. "Alright then Ami, hope you like pancakes, cause they're my mom's secret recipe! Why don't you grab some butter and syrup from the fridge while I move this stack of flapjacks to the mess hall, 'kay?"

"Hai, Scout-San," Ami said, Scout giving her a thumbs up as he picked up the plate of pancakes and darted out of the kitchen, Ami grabbing the butter and syrup from the fridge, noticing a small red jar next to the syrup labeled 'Important: CEDA Blood Sample, DO NOT TOUCH'. Staring at it for a moment but then thinking little of it, Ami shut the fridge behind her, walking out of the kitchen, placing the syrup and butter next to the plate.

"Thanks Doc, I'll take it from here. Why don't you help yourself to a plate while we wait for the rest of the team?" Scout said, holding out a plate with a pancake already on it to Ami, Ami nodding, thanking Scout as she took the plate, and taking her seat nearby. Ami then took a bite out of the pancake.

It was probably the best pancake she had eaten in her life, even without syrup or butter on top.

* * *

_I make too much references. And finally, the freaking Transformation Pen makes its appearance. _

_Soldier's still a Jerk.  
_


	12. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 11

_FINALLY! I've uploaded all 12 parts I had on DeviantART earlier here. This makes me happy._

_Very happy._

_Now both sides are on the same page._

_

* * *

_A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 11

* * *

The long train ride to 2Fort proved to be uneventful at best, Ami sitting next to BLU Engineer during the trip, the Texan introducing himself to Ami at the start of the trip and rarely talking during the rest, Ami noticing that the Engineer was constantly looking over his shoulder. All attempts that Ami made to ask Engineer why he was constantly looking behind his back was only answered with the Engineer mumbling something and shrugging, Ami only sighing. Ami eventually fell asleep while watching the desert landscape roll by, the rest of the team being awfully silent for the trip.

A loud whistling noise woke Ami from her nap, the young woman looking outside, seeing that most of the team was already outside on the station platform, Ami noticing the scenery had changed from a desert to dry grassland, Ami seeing a farm in the distance. However, the most noticeable part of the scenery was two imposing fortresses not even 50 feet apart, the Red colored fort built from mainly wood while the Blue colored fortress was built from concrete and stone.

Taking her luggage, Ami walked out of the train, seeing the conductor and a few station workers unloading cargo from the train, the Heavy and Engineer helping to load the cargo into one of many trucks parked near the railroad.

"I see that our recruit has finally decided to wake up!" Soldier said, his voice as harsh as ever, the rest of the team standing on the station platform turning to see Ami.

"Gomen Nasai, Soldier-San." Ami said, bowing down, the Soldier walking up to Ami and then grabbed the young woman by the shoulders.

"Don't you give me your moon speak, JAP! And from now on, you will call me SIR and you will say it loud! Is that clear, recruit?" Soldier said, his eyes staring at Ami's the young woman only nodding. The Soldier then gave Ami a quick shake. "I didn't hear you!"

"Y-y-yes Sir!" Ami said, the Soldier grinning afterward.

"I see that you've already made an acquaintance with our newest Medic, Soldier." A voice rang out, the rest of the team turning to see a middle-aged woman walking up to the station platform, wearing a blue-colored business suit and holding a clipboard.

"A-a-administrator, Sir!" Soldier gave the Announcer a respectful Salute, the Announcer grinning a bit as she walked up to the Soldier.

"At ease, Soldier." The Announcer said, then turning to face Ami, "Well aren't you quite an odd case… never-the-less, I am quite surprised that you're still here… is it because of ignorance?" The Announcer gave a quick sharp laugh before turning to the rest of the team on the platform. "Mission Begins in Sixty minutes. I am expecting that everyone to be there…" The Announcer then turned back to Ami, "And I'm especially expecting you to be there…" The Announcer then laughed again before walking off the station platform.

"Sir, yes sir!" Soldier said, saluting again, and then quickly turning to the rest of the team. "You heard the Administrator, Mission Begins in Sixty minutes! Now go!" The rest of the team except Ami quickly ran off the platform, Soldier turning to Ami, Ami starring back at him. "Do not look at me like that, Recruit! I did not ask a question! NOW GO!"

"Ha- I mean, Yes, Sir!" Ami carefully said, quickly following the rest of the team off the platform, not wanting to anger Soldier any further. Following the team, Ami saw Medic standing behind a truck, counting items inside the truck bed.

"Eins… Zwei… Drei…" BLU Medic mumbled, turning to see Ami, "Oh, Mein-Pupil, vat good timing. Could you do me a favour and count for me how many bags I have in herr?"

"Hai, Sensei," Ami nodded, Ami beginning to count the large, black bags in the truck bed, counting up to nine. "I count nine, Sensei. Why do you ask?"

"I zee… I didn't bring enough body bags…" Medic said, scratching his short, brown hair.

"B… Body Bags?" Ami slowly said, "What do you mean you didn't bring enough body bags?"

Medic look at Ami for a moment and sighed, "I forgot to bring vun for you. I guess old habits die hard, ja?"

Ami nervously nodded in agreement, turning back to the body bags, feeling dishearten. Ami decided to change the topic. "Sensei? Who was that woman on the station platform?"

"You zon't know? Zat vas ze Announcer, ze Overlord for ze Mercenary teams for Builders League United." Medic answered, looking surprised at Ami's question. "To be honest, ze Annoucner doesn't usually show up for ze missions she zends us on. Most of ze time it iz an automated program doing ze announcing. You should feel honored, to have ze Announcer present for your first mission. I can tell you she vasn't present for mein."

"So why does Soldier-san call her a Sir, then?" Ami said, confused at Soldier's terminology.

"Zat is zimple… ze Soldier calls ANYVUN that he respects Sir. Zerefore, you zhouldn't question any of ze Announcers… methods… in front of Soldier. You think he's harsh on you now… you zon't vant to find out how he's like ven he's really angry…" Medic then jumped into the back of the truck, holding out a hand for Ami. "So, coming vith me, Ami? Sixty minutes is not a lot of time to prepare for a mission."

"Hai," Ami nodded, taking Medic's hand, the older man pulling Ami into the back of the truck, the Medic then ordering the driver to take them to the BLU Fort.

"Mein gott… look at zis place… dust everywhere… dos no vun take care of zis place anymore?" Medic said, groaning as he and Ami walked into the Medical room of BLU's fort. A thin layer of dust covered everything that wasn't cover, and cobwebs were found in every nook and cranny of the old, wooden bookcases, the few books that were left there covered from top to bottom with dust.

The operation room fared no better, with the supply cabinets woefully low on stock, and the gurney's beginning to form rust. Most of the bulbs used in the operation lights were burnt out and there were some medical instruments missing.

"It's like no one has used this place in ages…" Ami remarked, brushing off the layers of dust on the operation table, BLU Medic dropping the crate he was carrying in from the truck.

"Indeed… ze last teams zat were here didn't have Medics to keep watch on ze Medical Rooms. If zey did have, we vouldn't have… ZIS… here."

Medic sighed as he again took stock on the medicine that was in the supply cabinet. "Good thing I came prepared…" BLU Medic then turned to Ami, "Mein-pupil, can you bring me ze crate on ze operation table? I need to restock zis cabinet…"

Ami nodded, bringing BLU Medic the crate, the Medic opening the crate, revealing a large cache of medicine, and began placing them inside the cabinet.

Then, a faint noise began to ring from the speakers before the Announcer could be heard clearing her throat.

"A-hem… Attention! Mission begins in twenty minutes!" BLU Announcer said, the loudspeakers repeating this message throughout the Fortress.

"Ah… zere is no time… ve need to get ready…" Medic said, closing the supply cabinet and placing the lid back on the crate. "Come on, Mein-pupil, ve can finish zis place up later." Medic then walked out of the operation room and back into the main medical room.

"But Sense- wait for me!" Ami said, quickly catching up with the Medic as he was approaching the exit. "Aren't we supposed to stay here? It's not like we need to go out and fight with the others? We're not Mercenaries, we're Doctors!" Ami looked into Medic's eye, the Medic only staring back, not even looking like it made a difference. "Right?"

"Mein gott…" Medic muttered, walking away from the exit and collapsed into a coach, rubbing his forehead. "Did BLU tell you NOTHING about working for them?"

"Working?" Ami walked up to Medic, becoming more confused by each passing second. "This is supposed to be a program which would help my studies in the Medical field, not me having to tend to the injuries of Mercenaries fighting, right?!"

"WRONG, Fraülein! You are completely, WRONG!" The Medic's sudden answer made Ami shudder, Ami taking a step back from the Medic. "Zis is more zan just tending to injured men, no, it is much greater…" The Medic then stared at Ami. "Let me ask you, Fraülein, vat do you know about Builders League United?"

Ami stared back at the Medic, feeling the gaze that the Medic gave her unnerving. "I know that it's a holding company that specializes in construction, brewing, plumbing, and mining services, hai?"

"As they wanted everyone else to believe… but I bet you don't know even half of ze truth… you zon't know ANYTHING about this clandestine war between Builders League United and Reliable Demolition and Excavation! I bet you didn't even know of zis clandestine war between ze two corporations, do you?!" When Ami shook her head, the Medic leaned back into his couch. "I vill simply tell you zis… BLU owns Half ze world. And ze other half, iz owned by RED."

"But… that can't be possible? What about the governments that run the world? No corporation could take them over." Ami said, the Medic only continuing to stare back at Ami, his gaze still unnerving.

"Ze governments? Ze governments of ze world are either controlled by BLU or RED! Zon't you realize it? Don't you read the news? Venever something strange happens, ze government simply dismisses it as a simple hoax? Even ven you know zat it iz something MORE?! Vhy, ze end of World War II zimply gave BLU ze power to simply waltz in and take control through zere reconstruction programs and subfronts ze placed in Japan."

Ami remained silent, the Medic continuing to stare at her, the two of them locked in gaze.

"Attention! Mission begins in 10 minutes!" The Loudspeakers announced, breaking the gaze.

"Vhatever… come on, Mein-pupil, ve got a job to do." The Medic stood up and began making his way to the exit.

"Sensei." Ami said, the Medic turning to Ami.

"Ja, mein pupil?"

"The RED Mercenaries won't shoot at us… right?"

"What makes you zink zat, Mein-pupil?"

"Well… I've read in the Geneva Convention that all Battlefield Medics are non-"

The Medic's harsh laugh cut Ami's words short. "Ze Geneva convention? Screw Geneva."

The Medic then walked out of the Medical room, leaving Ami standing in the middle of the dusty room, an unsettling silence growing.

"Attention! Mission begin in 7 minutes!" The Loudspeakers announced. Ami then ran after the Medic.

* * *

_If you didn't know yet, Soldier suffers xenophobia. Either that, or just hates everything Non-American._


	13. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 12

A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 12

* * *

"Mission begins in 5 minutes…"

Ami hurried into the supply room, doors shutting close behind her. The rest of the team had already gathered inside before her, most of them too busy with arming themselves to notice the young woman passing through. A clock, placed over the exit to the battlefield, ticked loudly, the minute hand moving closer and closer to the top.

"Mein pupil, over here!" Medic called out, Ami seeing the Medic beckoning her over towards the supply closet. Ami made her way to the supply closet and after reaching the Medic, the older German held out a strange mechanical backpack with a blue colored cross on the back. "Here, mein pupil, zis vill be ze most important zing you vill ever use during your time here."

Medic then helped Ami to put on the Medipack, Ami feeling uncomfortable as the Medic tightened the straps around her shoulders.

"I didn't realize the Medipack was this heavy, Medic-Sensei…" Ami remarked, the Medic shrugging.

"You'll get used to it, mein pupil. Now hold still for a bit vhile I attach ze Medigun…" Medic replied, the Medic then taking a medigun from the supply closet and securely attached it to Ami's medipack.

"Here… hold zis vhile I grab ze rest of your equipment…" Medic said, Ami taking hold of the Medigun, Ami trying to get used to the additional weight while Medic again looked through the supply closet, this time removing a bonesaw and Syringe Gun.

"Alright, mein pupil, vhy don't you put your Medigun avay so zat I can hand you ze rest of ze equipment?"

Ami looked at the Medic for a few seconds and then on to her persons. "But where should I put it, Sensei?"

Medic groaned again, "Your Medipack, it's for more zan just powering your Medigun! Zere is a compartment to hold ze Medigun. See?" The Medic then turned to his right side, pointing out the area in question. Ami, nodding, followed Medic's instructions and placed her Medigun away, the Medic then handing her a Bonesaw. "Here, zis vill be helpful if you ever come face to face vith vun of ze enemy, or if you ever run out of ammo. Zere is also an area on your belt vere you can hold ze bonesaw."

Attaching the bonesaw to her belt, Ami then recalled what Medic said. "Wait, run out of ammo, Sensei? Ammo for vha- I mean, what?"

"For zis…" Medic said, holding out the Syringe gun, Ami staring at it. "Ze Syringe Gun vill be very important out zere, you can trust me on zat." The Medic then held out the Syringe Gun to Ami, Ami slowly taking it into her hands, placing her hand around the trigger.

"Mission Begins in 2 minutes!" The Administrator shouted, the loudspeakers creaking for a few seconds afterward.

"Alright men, FILE FORTH!" Soldier shouted afterwards, the team quickly beginning to scramble into order as Soldier made his way to the front of the exit to the battlefield.

"You best not speak up, zis time, mein pupil, I zon't vant another incident…" Medic whispered to Ami, the young woman nodding in response as they both joined the team.

After a few seconds of waiting, the Soldier began pacing back and forth, silently examining everyone, his eyes staring at Ami every now and then before turning to another person.

"As you remember, men, we are here to protect our intelligence while we steal the enemy's. The fighting will be tough, and many lives will be spilled. But that does not mean we cannot win! WE WILL WIN! We will show these RED ladies how MEN fight! We will send them back to their mommies crying sweet tears of despair!"

Soldier turned away from the team for a moment before straightening himself out and pointing towards the exit, the clock again ticking down.

"Alert! Mission begins in 60 seconds!"

"You hear the Administrator, 60 seconds until we show those RED cowards REAL fighting!" The Soldier shouted. Then, in a single motion, the Soldier raised his hands high and at the top of his lungs, begin screaming, banging his chest. "Let's show them our WARFACE!"

The team, energized by Soldier's speech, began cheering as well.

"Mission Begins in 30 seconds!"

"Medic-sensei," Ami whispered, "Does Soldier-san do this every time before a battle?"

"Eh… don't vorry, at least he isn't chewing us out…" Medic replied.

"Mission Begins in 10 seconds!"

"Ami…" Medic whispered back.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Five"

"Never travel alone…"

"Three… Two… ONE!"

A loud siren blared throughout the base as the supply room gates raised open, the Soldier screaming at the top of his lungs, the BLU team rushing forward, their battle cries echoing throughout the battlefield. Ami stood in the supply room, almost stunned, but then, a RED Scout ran in front of the resupply room, the Scout turning and seeing Ami.

"A Gir-" The Scout began to say, but then, the Scout let out a loud, painful scream as an Arrow ripped into his head, the body collapsing instantly to the ground, blood oozing out from where the arrow entered and exited, the Scout's eyes blankly staring at Ami.

Ami stared at the corpse of the Scout, Ami's mouth agape. Ami nearly let her Syringe Gun drop to the ground, but only at the last moment did she tighten her grasp.

"Ha! Not so fast now, eh, ya twitchy hooligan!" BLU Sniper shouted, laughing sadistically, rushing up towards the corpse, seeing where he landed his arrow. "Ha. Got him right through the ears!" The Sniper then turned to Ami, seeing that she was still standing still in the resupply room. "Hey, Ami, stop standing around and help out! Come on!"

Sniper then quickly grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her out of the supply room, Ami still transfixed on the corpse, still in some degree of shock. Yet, once Ami lost sight of the corpse and finally reached the battlements, Ami couldn't help but stare.

Ami saw on the other side of the small stream the other Fort that she saw from a distance at the train station. Then, turning her attention to the center of the battlefield, Ami saw the Medic pointing a strange blue beam at the Heavy, the Russian man in fierce combat with a RED Soldier and Demoman.

"Hey, get yourself behind the barricade, Ami, before a Sniper shoots your head off!" Sniper shouted, harshly pushing Ami aside as he began to draw back his arrow to full force, the Sniper squinting before letting his arrow fly out. A second later, Ami heard another scream pierce her ears, Ami shutting her eyes, the scream being drowned out by the sounds of explosions and gunfire.

"Hey Ami, AMI!" The Sniper began snapping his fingers, Ami opening her eyes again. "Hey, what's wrong with ya? Now's not a time to be cowering in the corner! Now the time to get with the healing!" Ami then saw that Sniper's arm was bleeding.

"Hai, Sniper-san!" Ami said, startled at Sniper's command. Ami quickly reached for her Medigun and then pointed it at Sniper. "Um…"

"What now, Ami? I can't wait all day for healing!"

"How do you work this thing…?" Ami said, the Sniper groaning.

"Damn it, Ami! You just push the lever forward!" Sniper pointed out the lever on top of the Medigun, Ami then grasping hold of it and pushing it forward, the Medigun activating and attaching a blue beam to Sniper, the Sniper giving out a sigh of relief as the wound on Sniper's arm quickly stitched itself up.

Ami stared at where Sniper's wound used to be and then back to her Medigun, in complete awe at its ability to heal injuries with such ease.

"Wow…" Ami muttered, reflecting on her past, "I wish we had this when we fought Galaxia."

"What'dya mumbling about, Ami? No time to mumble in the middle of a fight! Now keep me healed while I deal with the enemy Sniper!" Sniper then drew back his arrow again, squinting before again sending his arrow out, Ami hearing another piercing scream, the Sniper then grinning. "Ha! THE BULLETS COME OUT OF THE SLIM END, MATE!" Sniper shouted out, letting out another laugh.

Ami continued watching Sniper, the Sniper becoming wilder with each scream that Ami heard, Ami uncomfortably counting up each kill her patient got.

"Ha! I'm the Angel of Death, baby, and any RED that comes in my sight will be struck down from the heavens with my arrows!" Sniper shouted, cackling evilly as he reached for another arrow. However, as Sniper reached back into his quiver, Sniper's overconfidence quickly changed to a look of realization.

"Ami… I think I just ran out of arrows…" Sniper remarked, a bright red dot appearing on Sniper's forehead. "Ah… Bugger…"

Before Ami could react, a loud, thunderous roar echoed throughout 2Fort, Ami's medigun beam quickly deactivating.

"Huh?" Ami tried again to push the lever forward, but the simply refused to budge no matter how hard she tried to push the lever. Ami then looked at the Sniper.

At first, Sniper seemed to look alright, as if nothing happened. Yet, the wall behind him was now covered with blood, blood that wasn't there before. Sniper then began to grimace in pain as he dropped his Huntsman, the Sniper quickly falling back, slumping against the wall.

"Sni…Sni…Sniper-san?" Ami said, the Sniper's body slumped down on the ground. Ami slowly began walking back, and then finally, without thinking, Ami began running.

Ami, without any second thought, continued running, try her best to run away from the battlefield, running as far away as she can, tears beginning to form in her eyes, her vision becoming blurry. As Ami continued to run, she tried to block out the noise around her, trying to block out all the screaming and gunfire that seemed to completely surround her.

Meanwhile, in the Intelligence room, BLU Engineer silently stood guard, his wrench in hand, eyes shifting quickly to both entrances. In the corner of his ear, Engineer heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Clenching tightly on his wrench, Engineer prepared himself to strike down the foe when-

"Miss Mizuno!?"

Engineer suddenly found Ami holding him tightly, the young blue haired woman weeping loudly. Caught in such a sudden embrace, Engineer dropped his wrench, feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh… uh… Miss Mizuno?" Engineer said again, the young woman continuing to cry, Engineer feeling her tears beginning to wet his shirt. Seeing that Ami refused to respond, Engineer, after some thinking, began to pat her back, trying to make the young woman feel better. "Come on Ami, why don't ya tell me what's wrong?"

Ami, feeling Engineer pat her back, slowly held back her tears, sniffling a bit as she looked to see Engineer, his smiling face calming Ami down a bit. Ami then looked around, not sure of where she was.

"Engineer-san, where are we?" Ami asked, the Engineer smiling a bit and giving Ami another pat on the back. Ami then realized that she was holding Engineer and gave a small blush as she let go, bowing down. "Gomennasai, Engineer-san…"

"Shinpai shinaide, Mizuno-san," Engineer said, laughing a bit as he picked up his wrench and then pointing at the intelligence briefcase set on the table. "We're in the Intelligence room, Miss Mizuno, and that's what we are protecting."

Ami then began looking around the room, seeing the wall computers and then looking at a Giant Map of the world on a giant monitor, with several blue colored points on it.

"What is that, Engineer-san?" Ami said, pointing at the monitor.

Engineer chuckled as he explained. "That there is the map of the world, Miss Mizuno. And each one of those lights represents a BLU base."

With that knowledge, Ami began scanning the monitor again and noticed there were no BLU marks on most of Asia. Even Japan was devoid of marks.

"So, why aren't there any points in the Asia region? Wouldn't those places be of great importance?" Ami asked, Engineer looking at the monitor as well.

Scratching his chin, Engineer mumbled a bit before finally reaching a conclusion. "Simple. There isn't any RED threat there. Why build a base when your enemy can't even set a foothold there! That's why nothing important happens in Asia. And to honest, especially Japan. I heard Japan's quite a boring place in terms of fighting… ya know, with it being owned by BLU and what not?"

"Hai…" Ami said, mumbling under her breath, "You don't know how wrong you are, Engineer-san…"

Engineer then turned back to Ami, "So, besides all this who owns what, tell me, Miss Mizuno, what brings you here? And why were you crying? There ain't much to cry about here."

Ami's face quickly became sullen as she remembered Sniper's dead corpse slumped on the wall, blood pooling beneath his body. Ami then turned to look at Engineer.

"Well Miss Mizuno? What's wrong? Come on! Spit it out!" Engineer asked, his voice less calming and more demanding.

"It's… Sniper-san…" Ami silently said, the Engineer confused by what she meant.

"What about Sniper? Did he throw one of his jars of p-" Engineer said, before being cut off by Ami.

"He's dead." Ami finished, tears slowly forming again in her eyes, the young woman trying her best not to cry again.

"Dead? What do you me de- Oh! I see what you mean now. I really guess they didn't tell you anything at all!" Engineer said, chuckling again, "Oh don't worry, Miss Mizuno, Sniper's alright, he's gonna re-"

A Loud beeping from Engineer's overall pocket interrupted, the Engineer quickly pulling out his PDA and gasping. "Spah sappin' mah sentry!" The Engineer quickly put his PDA back in his pocket as he adjusted his helmet. "Sorry, Miss Mizuno, I need to save my Sentry! I'll be right back!" Engineer then ran out of the intelligence room, running as fast as he could to save his building.

Ami slowly glanced back at Japan on the giant Monitor, her thoughts racing.

'Own the world? That can't be true… no, it can't be true. I know the future. There won't be anything of this suffering in the future, anything of this fighting, any of this private war…' Ami continued to think, when a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Doc."

When Ami turned to see who was there, Ami gasped. Standing in the archway was Sniper, grinning and tipping his hat for Ami.

"Sni…Sni… Sniper-san! Your alive!" Ami said, and began running towards him.

"Yeah, I'm alive, Doc. I just had an encounter with an enemy Spy. Real tough fight, but I won in the end." Sniper replied, still grinning.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're okay, Sniper-san. But why do you keep calling me Doc? I'm not a trained doctor. Why don't you call me by my name, like earlier?"

"Oh? I didn't realize BLU hired such a dense bleu cheveux femme. Perhaps you've been spending too much time dyeing your hair?"

"Huh? I didn't realize you knew how to speak French, Sniper-san."

"Because he doesn't…" Sniper then pointed a revolver at Ami, his grin becoming even wider.

"Sni… Sni… Sniper-san?" Ami asked, the Sniper pulling the trigger.

Click. BANG!

The Sniper standing in the archway no longer was there, but instead, now stood a RED Spy, holding in his other hand a paper mask with the image of a sniper on it. Cackling loudly, Ami watched as the RED Spy walked towards the Intelligence briefcase. Ami attempted to walk forward to stop the Spy, but as soon as she took her first step, Ami felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Looking down, Ami saw blood slowly start to stain her coat.

"Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" The Administrator's voice echoed throughout 2Fort.

The Spy then passed by Ami again, BLU's intelligence strapped on his back. The Spy then stopped and looked at Ami.

"Ha, I bid thee adieu, madam, and I hope that you won't hold this against me in the future…" The Spy grinned as he began laughing again, now running out of the intelligence room.

"Why…" Ami said weakly, her legs trembling. Falling to the floor, Ami felt the hard concrete stop her fall. Ami began to feel her heart beat slower, each beat weaker than before. "Usagi-chan…" Ami whispered, the young woman feeling her heart finally give out. "I'm… sorry…"

With a final gasp of air, Ami felt her vision finally give out, her pain finally ending.

* * *

... Yep. I killed Ami Mizuno.

YOU BASTARD!


	14. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 13

**Well, I guess I shouldn't deny my Group a Chapter, so, here's the Next Chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 13

* * *

The Administrator silently watched over the battlefield, safely hidden in her control room. With complete access to every security camera in both bases, the control panel in front of her allowed her see every event, every person, every action, and respond accordingly. Her cold gaze speedily shifted through each camera, exhaling a small cloud of smoke from her nostrils. Soon, her control booth began to beep rapidly, and quickly shifting her view to the camera in the BLU intelligence room, saw the RED Spy taking BLU's intelligence.

With a quick change of wires into the BLU communication channel, the Administrator activated her microphone. "Alert! The enemy has our intelligence!" The Administrator yelled and quickly detatched the wire to the BLU communication channel and swiftly replugged the wire into the RED communication channel. "We have taken the enemy intelligence." The Administrator said before removing the wire again. The Administrator was then about to change the camera when she noticed something in the corner of the screen. Curious, she adjusted the camera until she had a good look of what she saw in the corner of the screen.

Smiling, the Administrator again plugged the wire into a different communication channel. "A-hem… Miss Pauling…?"

"Yes, Administrator, ma'am?" A young woman's voice replied.

"Has Miss Mizuno been connected to the respawn system?"

"Um… give me a moment, ma'am…" Silence for a few seconds before Miss Pauling replied. "Yes, ma'am. Why do you ask?"

The Administrator gazed back on the screen, seeing Ami's dead corpse, and gave out a short laugh. "Oh, nothing of importance, Miss Pauling. You may return your duties."

"Yes ma'-" The Administrator cut off communication before Miss Pauling could finish and return her gaze back to the screen, grinning widely.

"You lasted longer than I expected for a new recruit… perhaps my assumptions were right about you…" The Administrator laughed again as she changed the camera, "Well… let the breaking begin…"

* * *

Ami vision slowly began to be engulfed by unending blinding light, and a deafening noise surrounding her ears.

'Am I… dead?' Ami thought, still unable to see anything, the deafening noise making it impossible for her to hear anything she tried to say.

Then, Ami felt herself being grabbed and quickly she panicked, the young woman beginning to resist being dragged away, trying to scream out in protest.

'No! It can't end this way! It just can't! What about the future? It can't be wrong!' Ami's mind continued racing, and Ami could feel her heart pumping faster and faster. Soon, the deafening noise began to die down and Ami could begin hearing a faint voice.

"Ami… Ami…" the faint voice said, Ami trying to figure out whose voice it was. "Usagi-chan, is that you?" Ami shouted, and with all her will, tried to break away again, trying to run towards the voice.

"Ami! Would 'a snap outta it, girl?!" Sniper shouted, shaking Ami again.

The blinding light finally died down, Ami finally noticing Sniper's face, the young Australian holding Ami tightly, the Sniper frowning while the young woman began looking around, seeing that they were both in the resupply room.

"Sniper-san?" Ami said, and without thinking about it, Ami began feeling Sniper's forehead, "I thought you were dead!"

Sniper grumbled as he pushed aside Ami's hands, "Come on, this is no time to play games, Ami! We're one cap behind the enemy now, and every second wasted in here isn't gonna help us win, so come on, before RED notice's I'm gone!" Sniper then quickly grabbed Ami's arm and began dragging her towards the exit. However, Ami's legs crumpled in and the young woman collapsed to the ground.

"Oh now what, Ami? Don't tell me you can't walk now…" Sniper then pulled Ami up again, only for Ami's legs to tremble before causing the young woman to fall down again.

"Gomen nasai, Sniper-san, my legs just don't want to work right now…" Ami then began rubbing her forehead, her head throbbing with pain.

Sniper shrugged before pulling Ami up again and helping her to the bench in the resupply room. "Fine, just stay here until you feel better Ami…"

"Arigato," Ami said, nodding, Sniper shrugging again, the Australian walking out, mumbling to himself on how he couldn't understand what Ami just said.

Again alone, Ami slowly lied down on her back, staring up into one of the ceiling lights, the pain in her head becoming faint. As Ami continued to lie on her back, the young woman tried to recall what happened and why she was back in the resupply room. Every attempt at recalling the last moments in the intelligence room proved to be futile, those memories being extremely distorted and even painful to try to remember, the only thing that Ami could successfully recall being the smell of blood.

'Blood…' Ami then slowly traced her hand over her abdomen, again trying to remember what happened.

As Ami continued to think, Soldier silently reappeared in the resupply room, grumbling to himself. Then, without warning, Soldier tossed his rocket launcher to the ground, screaming so loud that Ami almost fell off her bench.

"DAMN SNIPER! WHY WASN'T HE GIVING US OUR COVERFIRE?" Soldier's voice startled Ami, the young woman shaking a bit as Soldier turned to look at Ami.

"What are you still doing here recruit? WHY AREN'T YOU OUT IN THE BATTLEFIELD, HEALING PEOPLE LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO?" Ami shuddered again at Soldier's booming voice the Soldier grumbling as he walked to his locker, the Soldier furiously opening his locker and pulling out his Direct Hit, Soldier then resting it on his shoulder. "Since you're still here, recruit, you might as well come with me. You need some REAL battle experience, and you can't get any of that COWERING BACK HERE!"

Before Ami could even react, the Soldier grabbed Ami's hand, and with an iron, inescapable grip, dragged Ami out, pulling tightly without regarding how painful his grip was. Soldier soon dragged Ami right to the entrance of BLU's fort, the Soldier's grip finally released as he pointed out towards one of the exits.

"Alright, recruit, we're moving into hostile territory. You better stick close, because once we cross the line into the battlefield, I expect that you'll be HEALING me the entire time! Is that clear?!"

"Hai, Soldier-san!" Ami replied, the Soldier then tightly grabbing the young woman by her shoulders, Soldier angrily staring into Ami's eyes, Ami terrified.

"ENGLISH, JAP! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Soldier shouted, Ami's ears ringing as she slowly nodded.

"Yes, sir," Ami silently said, the Soldier letting go as he grinned. Ami quickly grabbed her medigun and pulled the medigun's lever forward, the same blue beam attaching to Soldier, the Soldier giving out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, CHARGE!" Soldier ran out the exit, Ami close behind, the young woman finally seeing the bridge up close. Staying close to Soldier, Ami let her gaze wander for a moment, noticing tall fake trees on the other side of the chain link fences that closed the area off. Then, finally looking back towards the bridge, Ami saw the bodies of many RED mercenaries sprawled on it, some even pinned to the wooden frame by arrows. Distracted by this spectacle of death, Ami bumped into Soldier, who promptly twirled around and fired a rocket, Ami barely dodging in time as the rocket exploded behind her.

"Come on, recruit, we're almost to the other side!" Soldier said, reloading his Direct Hit and then continuing his charge across the bridge. Finally, both Ami and Soldier made it across the bridge, the Soldier looking up at the opposing battlements, noticing a RED Sniper taking aim. Soldier began to take aim from below, but before pulling the trigger, a single arrow streaked across, striking the Sniper right through the head and pinning him to the wall behind him.

Soldier began laughing as he turned back towards the BLU Fort, trying to wave to his fellow Sniper. However, while Soldier was busy trying to get Sniper's attention, a RED Pyro came running off the battlements, sending out a furious stream of fire.

"Soldier-san, look out!" Ami said, Soldier giving the young woman a quick stare.

"What did I say earlier?! I said Eng-" Soldier began saying before being engulfed in a blast of flame. The Pyro continued releasing a stream of flame, yet then the Pyro got a quick glimpse of Ami, the pyromaniac letting go of the flamethrower trigger for just a moment.

"Hmph?" The Pyro's head tilted a bit, as if confused.

Seeing his chance, the Soldier, still engulfed in flames, took quick aim and with a single rocket, reduced the enemy Pyro into a shower of meaty chunks.

"Gah! Fire! THE BURNING! THE BURNING!" Soldier cried, convulsing in pain as the fire continued to burn him alive. Ami, without thinking, quickly began running into the RED Fort, Soldier screaming out, "Where are you going, recruit?! EXTINGUISH ME!"

"Don't worry, Soldier-san, I'll get a fire extinguisher for you!" Ami replied, the Soldier still screaming in pain as she ran inside. Running quickly, Ami frantically began looking for something to extinguish Soldier with, Ami hearing the faint sound of gunfire and laughing. Seeing a grate above her, Ami quickly turned right upon reaching a fork in the path, noticing that the inside of the RED base was very similar to the BLU base. At the end of the hallway, Ami saw Medic, the German healing his Russian comrade.

"Medic-sensei! Medic-sensei!" Ami ran up towards Medic, but soon BLU Pyro jumped infront of her, holding a flamethrower at her face.

"Mrph! Mrrphpmphmmmf mmmrf mpmpyy!" the Pyro said, the gasmask making it difficult for Ami to understand what was being said. Yet the Pyro continued to point the flamethrower at her, the Medic noticing in the corner of his eye.

"Pyro! Nein, she iz not a spy…" Medic said, giving Pyro a reassuring nod. Giving Medic a nod in return, Pyro stepped out of the way, keeping watch.

"Medic-sensei, I need your help!" Ami said, the Medic only glancing back at the young woman.

"Vhat iz it, mein pupil?" Medic said, still focused on his patient, the Heavy continuing to spray bullets into the RED courtyard.

"It's Soldier-san! He was set on fire! I need to get something that will put out the flames!" Ami was frantically looking around still, hoping that maybe there was a fire extinguisher.

Medic then slowly turned towards Ami, slapping his forehead, groaning visibly. "Vhy zid you ztop healing him zen?! Ze medigun iz perfect for extinguishing people set on fire!" Groaning again, Medic turned back to the Heavy, "Vhat every… I guess ve von't have any explosive support for now… tell me Ami, is your übercharge meter full?"

"My übercharge meter… I know you explained to me what an übercharge is, but… a meter?" Ami replied, Medic silently groaning again as he held out his Medigun, pointing towards a small bar on the side of the barrel.

"Zat iz ze meter. Az you can zee from mein meter, I am almost charged… and from ze looks of your meter…" Ami held out her medigun for Medic to look at, "It iz not even half-way… Fess… I guess ve can only rely on mein charge… Herr, Ami, take over healing Heavy, I'll heal Pyro, ja?"

"Hai…" Ami quietly said as she walked up behind the Heavy, pointing her medigun and attaching the blue beam to him, the Heavy grinning widely.

"Thank you, little medic, we will make good team! Enemy babies will run from us like little cowards they are!" Heavy said, laughing loudly. Meanwhile, Medic had already attached his medigun's beam to Pyro.

"I am fully charge!" Medic announced, the Heavy nodded, "Alright, out of ze vay, Heavy, Pyro and I are going up!"

"Good luck, Doctor!" Heavy said, slowly moving out of the way as Pyro and Medic ran into the courtyard, a Sentry beep being heard. Soon, a sudden salvo of rockets appeared and struck the pair, a cloud of dust making it impossible to see what happened.

"Medic-sensei!" Ami cried, almost running out, the Heavy's massive arm being the only thing holding Ami back.

"Get zem, RAUS, RAUS!" Medic loudly cried, the dust settling as Ami saw that Pyro and Medic were now surrounded by a blue light, their eyes glowing. A Flurry of bullets simply bounced off the Pyro as the pair began running up the stairs, the cackling of fire echoing through the air as screams pierced through Ami's ears, screams of agony and pain causing the young woman to shudder.

"Come along now, little Doctor! We must follow them to intel!" Heavy said, Ami nodding in reply. Laughing loudly again, the Heavy quickly broke into a run, Ami having no difficulty of keeping up with the giant Russian, Ami even stopping every now and then to make sure that the Heavy kept up.

Finally, going up a flight of stairs from the courtyard, Heavy ran into a room with bales of hay on the floor, along with a large, imposing door closed shut. Ami then saw the Heavy face the large, imposing door, an evil grin on his face. Feeling uncomfortable looking at Heavy's grin, Ami quickly ran behind him, keeping her medigun's beam trained on the Russian. Finally, the Heavy began revving up his Minigun, and slowly peeking from behind, Ami saw the large door slowly open, seeing a group of RED mercenaries inside.

"Hide, COWARDS!" Heavy said, and with a bellowing screaming, began spraying a large hail of bullets into the supply room, Ami horrified yet transfixed as the minigun bullets began cutting through the group of people inside, some of them trying to escape only to be struck down, while others tried to fight back, firing wildly at the Heavy, the Heavy grunting in pain with each successful shot, but because Ami still had her medigun active, every wound made quickly healed up, the Heavy continuing to fire bullets into the supply room.

Soon, everyone inside the supply room laid dead, blood slowly dripping out. Then, the door closed shut, Ami still able to see the bodies still lying behind the doors. Ami continued to stare at the door, while the Heavy continued laughing, looking at Ami and giving the young woman a big smile.

"Good job, little doctor!" Heavy congratulated, smiling widely still, "We killed those coward men! We are killers!"

The Heavy's words resonated deeply in Ami mind, the words continually echoing, replaying constantly.

'Killed… we… killers.' Those words ceaselessly played over and over within Ami's mind, the young woman shivering, realizing what she had done.

"I… I… I played a part in the death of those people…" Ami muttered, the Heavy too busy laughing to hear the young woman.

"Come, little doctor, let us celebrate with victory sandvich!" Heavy, setting his minigun aside, then reached into his side bag, removing two slices of sandvich. Taking one of the sandvich, the Heavy then held out the other sandvich slice to Ami. "Here, little medic, this is for you!"

Ami continued to shiver, dropping her medigun, the medigun dangling slowly. "I… helped you to kill those people…" Ami muttered, turning to look at Heavy, still seeing the sandvich offered to her.

"Da! We make good team!" Heavy took a bite from his sandvich, still holding out the sandvich slice, "So, you want victory sandvich? You deserve a good treat for being a helpful little medic!"

Ami only slowly shook her head, then turned back to see the large door again, unable to think of anything but of the horrendous screams uttered by those dying men.

"Vell played comrades!" A voice rang out, Ami turning to see their fellow Medic slowly walking out of the spiral, clapping his hands slowly. "Zat vas amazing! Firzt rate, I must zay!"

"It was no problem, doctor! I had little medic on my side! We kill opposing team like the cowards they are!" Heavy then took another bite out of his sandvich, turning to face the supply room. The Medic then turned towards Ami.

"I zee zat ze heavy haz kept you safe, ja?" The Medic then gave out a short chuckle, "Vell, I'll take over healing ze Heavy now, you just run along, medic, ze demoman could use your help in ze intel room."

Ami, still in some degree of shock, slowly nodded and taking hold of her medigun, began walking towards the spiral, still unable to think clearly. However, as Ami continued walking towards the spiral, the young woman slowly looked back, and gasped.

"Heavy-san! Behind you!"

The Heavy, still busy eating his sandvich, was unaware as the Medic plunged a knife deep into his back, the Heavy screaming in agony, spitting out chunks of bread, the Russian man slowly falling to his knees before collapsing to the ground, the knife wound in his back bleeding heavily. The Spy then took off his mask, a picture of a Medic drawn over it and turned towards Ami.

"Fille, we meet again…" The Spy said, his voice harsh and raspy. Exhaling a small cloud of smoke, the Spy then began running towards Ami, the young woman trying to run but the Spy proved too quick, pinning Ami to the wall, a knife pointing at her throat.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings when I killed your friend?" The Spy began laughing, Ami somewhat choking on the Spy's smoke-filled breath. "Don't worry; you'll be meeting him shortly!"

The Spy then removed his revolver from his coat, pointing it at Ami's head, the Spy grinning widely. "This time, I'll make sure that you'll remember this fondly! Fille, I bid thee adieu!"

Click!

'No…' Ami's heart stopped for a second, time seemingly standing still, Ami staring down the barrel of the Spy's revolver, looking straight into his eyes, and was horrified at what she saw inside. Ami closed her eyes, not wanting to see what happened.

The Spy then let out a painful scream, dropping his revolver, the gun falling harmlessly to the floor. The Spy saw Ami slowly remove the bonesaw from his chest, and feeling the wounded area for a moment, the Spy then crumpled to the ground.

Ami opened her eyes, breathing heavily, and first staring at the Spy's corpse and then at her bonesaw, blood dripping slowly from the edge. A slow stream of tears began to flow from her eyes, Ami falling to her knees, dropping her bonesaw, mortified at her actions. Feeling as if a sudden cold had descended upon her, Ami shivered silently, transfixed on the corpse of the Spy.

Whispering silently, "What have I done…?" Ami closed her eyes again, burying her face into her gloved hands, a loud sound ringing in her ears.

"You've just lost the game…"

Ami arched back, screaming out loudly, and her voice being heard throughout the RED fort. Falling to the floor, Ami felt the Spy's butterfly knife in her back, her body burning with pain. Hearing the Spy cackle loudly above her, Ami began to try to crawl away, each time she dragged herself forward, she screamed out in pain.

"Oh, please… crawling away now?" The Spy continued to mock Ami as she continued crawling away, the Spy simply walking in front of her and forcing Ami to look at him. "Here, let me put you out of your misery!"

Raising his foot high, the Spy then stomped down on the knife in Ami's back, a jolt of pain travelling throughout her body, Ami not even able to scream out. Finally, the Spy ripped his butterfly knife out, letting go of Ami, the young woman now staring at the fake Spy corpse, watching it slowly disintegrate. Coughing out some blood, the cold comfort of not killing staying with Ami as her vision once again faded to darkness.

Feeling that she was floating again in unyielding whiteness, Ami simply closed her eyes, allowing herself to be consumed by the brightness, the ringing noise slowly dying down.

'This is really it…' Ami felt her pain gone again, a small smile forming on the young woman's face, 'I'm… I'm really dead… Maybe it was meant to be…'

"Mein pupil?"

"Yes, Medic-Sensei?"

"Vhy are you staring at the ceiling?"

Ami slowly opened her eyes, squinting as she looked back to the Medic, realizing that she was back in the supply room again. Ami began rubbing her head, feeling confused again.

"I'm still alive? I thought I died…" Ami said, the Medic giving the young woman a quick shrug.

"You thought you… died? How can you zink zat?" Medic remarked, rubbing his chin a bit.

Ami looked back at Medic, shaking her head, "No… I… you… stabbed me?" Ami then tried feeling where she remembered the knife plunged into her back, only feeling the thick cloth of her medical coat, not even any trace of blood or cut.

"Stabbed you? Zat's impossible… unless…" Medic groaned, shaking his head in disappoint. "I guess zat spy got you as vell…"

"Got me? What do you mean by that, sensei? And why are we back in the supply room?" Ami asked, the Medic sighing as he rested one of his hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"I'll explain later, pupil. In ze meantime, ve best get out zere again. Soldier vill probably yell at us if he finds us here…" Medic then beckoned Ami to follow him, the German walking out, and taking hold of his medigun.

"Hai, Medic-sensei," Ami said, nodding as she began following Medic out, stopping for a moment and turning back to look inside the supply room, still confused on how she reappeared there.

* * *

**Am I sick or what?**

**Wonder how long our beloved Ami has until she snaps under all the pressure?**


	15. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 14

A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 14

* * *

As Ami followed the Medic out of the supply room, Ami saw their fellow Scout pass through, darting straight towards the spiral, noticing a red briefcase strapped to his back, a small trail of papers escaping from the briefcase, floating playfully in the air, one of the papers flittering in front of Ami. With a single grasp, Ami took the paper in hand, but before she could read it, the Medic called her over, Ami gently placing the piece of paper in her pocket, the young woman then catching up with the Medic, the Medic walking through an archway near the spiral, both Ami and the Medic now in a small side-room directly above the BLU Fort's main entrance, a large grate with an opening allowing for both of them to see the entrance below.

"Demoman, how have you been holding up?" Medic asked, the Demoman walking into view, holding his sticky bomb launcher.

"Aye, Doc… so, ye been showing de lassie around?" Demoman then pointed at Ami, "So lassie, how have ya been holding up?"

Before Ami could answer, the Medic raised his arm out in front of Ami. "Mein pupil has been holding up vell, Demoman." The Medic gave Ami a short glance before turning back to the Demoman. "Since I've decided zat it vould be best for Mein pupil to stay in ze Fort a bit longer, I've decided zat you should vatch over her."

"Aye, Doc… I'll dat fer you… but in return I'm asking ye a favor." The Demoman set his Sticky Gun launcher, and then pointed at his eyepatch. "No more eye experiments."

The Medic laughed a bit, shaking his head slowly. "If zat iz all zat you vant to asked, zen fine… no more eye experiments… for today…" The Medic then looked back at Ami, "Alright, Mein pupil, you stay vith ze demoman, he'll take care of you… unless of course you vant to vander off… I von't make any guarantees zat ve'll find you before ze REDs do…"

Before Ami could say a word, the Medic walked out, leaving her alone with the Demoman, the Cyclops picking up his Sticky Gun launcher and turned his gaze downward, launching a sticky bomb to the entrance way.

Ami also stared down the grate, walking closer towards the edge, seeing that the Demoman had already placed several other sticky bombs below.

"If you're thinking about being a Medic, lassie, you're doing a bad job at it…" the Demoman said, Ami almost jumping in shock.

"Gomen Nasai Demoman-san…" Ami feeling a bit awkward as the Demoman turned to face Ami, the young woman seeing the Demoman's eye staring at her.

"And none of that Japanese crap… I've already had to learn five languages, I don't want to add another one to it…" Ami nodded, looking at the Demoman's eyepatch. The Demoman noticed and sighed, turning away from Ami, the young woman unable to see his eyepatch. "So I guess you're wondering why I got this eyepatch, aye lassie?"

"Ha- I mean… yes…" Ami correcting herself quickly, the Demoman sighing again, "And my name is Ami… not 'lassie'."

The Demoman then turned back to Ami, suddenly angrily, shaking his fist at the young woman, Ami leaning back. "So ye want to know how I lost my eye, eh?! Fine! I'll tell ya! I'll ya a million times over! I lost it to Nessie, that bastard! There I was, on me family's yacht, in the middle of Loch Ness. Then, Nessie jumps out of the depths of the lake! I threw my grenade at that monster, but that monster knocked it back at me, the grenade blowing up my family yacht's, taking me second parents and one of me eyes with it! From that day, I swore to find that son of a bitch and blast it sky high out of the water!"

The Demoman then suddenly began to cry, "That bastard… he took me second parents… and me eye! That bastard Nessie turned me into a Cyclops, a monster! Look at me… LOOK AT ME!" The Demoman then put his Sticky Gun launcher down and grabbed Ami tightly, forcing her to look at his face, "DON'T I LOOK LIKE A MONSTER, AMI?!"

"No, no!" Ami said, trying her best to get the Demoman to let go of her, "You're not a monster, Demo-san! Honest!"

The Demoman, still unhappy, let Ami go, picking up his sticky gun launcher, wiping away a few tears. "Whatever… I'm sorry, Ami, I didn't mean to do that…" Ami then noticed, for a short moment, the Demoman smiling as he stared down towards the entrance.

"Ka-booooooooom!" Ami then felt the ground shake for a moment and a loud explosion, a scream being cut short as a few body parts flew out of the hole in the grate, the head of a RED Soldier landing in-between the young woman and the Scotsman.

The Demoman began laughing, staring at the head, crouching down. "That's what you get fer prancing aboot with you and your… your…" The Demoman began crying, "AH! I'M A MONSTER! A Black, Scottish Monsters!"

Feeling a bit ill after watching the severed head land in front of her, and thinking it would be a good idea to leave the Demoman alone, Ami slowly walked back through the archway, the Demoman's sobbing being drowned out by the Administrator's booming voice.

"Success! We have secured the intelligence."

Ami then began feeling through her pocket again, reaching to read the paper that fell out of the intelligence briefcase. However, Ami then noticed something that worried her.

'Where's my pen?' Ami began to frantically searching through her pockets, her search failing to produce her transformation pen.

"Is there a problem, Ami?" Ami turned around quickly, seeing BLU Spy behind her, noticing that the Spy was wearing what looked like a paper-cut out mask, with the image of Scout's face slapped on it.

"Oh, nothing Spy-san," Ami not wanting to tell anyone about her missing pen, "But… Spy-san, why are you wearing that weird mask?"

"Oh this?" The Spy tapped the mask, "It is a visual aide, honest. As you can see by the image on the mask, I am disguised as a Scout. Of course, to the enemy, it is more than just a simple paper mask, why, I look entirely like a Scout!"

Ami looked at the mask carefully, not entirely convinced, "But… how can such a simple mask prevent people from telling that you are a Spy?"

"Do you ask why humans need to breathe?" Ami shook her head, "Or why we have two legs?" Ami shook her head again, "Or why we have only one heart?"

"I get your point, Spy-san… but still…" Ami shook her head, sighing, "I didn't expect any of this…"

"Trust me, Ami," the Spy patted Ami on the back, "You'll get used to it eventually…"

"We have taken the enemy Intelligence." The Administrator's voice boomed again. Ami looked away from Spy for a moment.

"I don't think I want to…" Ami said to herself.

The Spy gave Ami one final pat on the back before running off, leaving the Young woman alone again. Still worried that she couldn't find her pen, Ami decided to look at the paper she picked up, taking the paper out and unfolding it quickly. Staring at the paper, it didn't take long for Ami to realize that there was nothing on the paper.

"Recruit!" Ami shuddered, hoping that she wouldn't have to hear Soldier's voice again. Slowly looking up again, Ami saw the Soldier standing in front of her, the Soldier grabbing the paper that was in Ami's hand.

"What is this, Recruit?" The Soldier took a quick glance at the paper before crumpling into a ball and throwing it away, "This is a battlefield! Not a Library! Now get that in that thick skull of yours, Recruit! Now let's go! We're one cap short of a victory for this round and we need to get that intelligence capped!"

The Soldier grabbed Ami again, the Soldier pulling her to the front entrance and back outside to the bridge, Ami seeing the Medic and Heavy, Heavy keeping the RED team on the other side. Looking at the RED battlements, Ami saw a RED Sniper, watching as the Sniper take aim and…

Go up in a burst of flame as the BLU Pyro ran through, flamethrower spewing flames. With intelligence in hand, the Pyro leaped down from the battlements, making a mad dash across the bridge. However, halfway across, the Pyro was engulfed in a large explosion, the Pyro's remains scattering on both sides of the bridge, Ami seeing the Pyro's bloodied air container land a few feet away.

"Come on, Recruit! Heal me while I grab the intelligence!" Soldier shouted, Ami fumbling to grab her Medigun, the young woman chasing after Soldier, attaching the healing beam to the Soldier as he began to run for the intelligence.

"Mein pupil?! No! Don't go, fall back, mein pupil, it iz not safe!" the Medic shouted, the Medic running after them, only to be shot down by the RED Spy's revolver, the Spy grinning as he jumped into the water below.

Ami continued following Soldier, the Soldier grabbing the intelligence, and began running back, a bullet striking through Ami's side, the young woman yelping out in pain. "Come on, Recruit, Keep u- ahhhh!" A rocket struck Soldier, exploding, launching the Soldier into Ami, and causing them both to crash into BLU Fort's wall.

Wracked in pain, Ami slowly stood back up, her ears ringing for a moment. As Ami tried to get her bearings, the young woman felt a tug on her pants, Ami looking down, seeing the Soldier's battered body holding the intelligence briefcase up to her.

"Come on… recruit…" The Soldier coughed out some blood, "Do your job! Cap the intel!"

"No! I'll help you, Soldier-san! I'll heal you and we'll-" Ami then felt the Soldier pulling her down, bring her to look directly in his face, seeing the blood that was coming out of his mouth.

"I AM ORDERING YOU. TAKE THIS INTELLIGENCE AND CAP IT IN OUR INTELLIGENCE ROOM!" Soldier shouted.

"Y-y-Yes sir!" Ami nodded, putting her medigun away and grabbing the intel briefcase, and only glancing at Soldier for a moment, began running.

Ami didn't look back, she ran as fast as her feet would take her, only focused upon fulfilling Soldier's order. The world around her began to blur out, Ami's mind now focused entirely on making her way to BLU's intelligence room. Not even the bullet wound in Ami's side could slow the young woman down, Ami darting pass fellow BLU mercenaries, not even giving them a quick glance, hurling herself down through the spiral, nearly smashing into each turn.

Finally stopping, Ami began to catch her breath, holding RED's intelligence briefcase tightly. The loud beeping of computers echoed through Ami's mind as she glanced again at the giant monitor, gazing at each of the dots that blanketed the screen.

'I vill simply tell you zis… BLU owns Half ze world. And ze other half, iz owned by RED,' Medic's words played again in her mind, still refusing to believe such nonsense. 'It can't be true at all… there's no way a single company could control so much without people knowing… it just can't be true…' Ami then gazed at the intelligence briefcase, seeing the papers that were sticking out, as if they were almost carelessly filled. 'What could be so important that someone could carelessly stuff them in a briefcase… and what was with that empty paper.'

Seeing that the briefcase was of a combination lock-type, Ami instead pulled on one of the papers that were carelessly sticking out, and bringing it close to her face, Ami saw that it too was blank.

'Blank too? Strange… if this was supposed to be important intelligence that BLU wants to steal… why would it be empty?' Ami then grabbed another paper, and then another, realizing those too was blank, completely devoid of any words. 'Blank… blank… why? Then what is the purpose? This can't be right at all…' Ami glanced back, looking towards BLU Intelligence briefcase, the briefcase innocently sitting on the desk, it too having papers carelessly sticking out. 'Could it be…?' Ami began walking towards BLU's intelligence case, holding RED's case under her arm, stepping over the line that signified the capture zone.

"Victory!"

The Briefcase that Ami was holding suddenly disappeared, along with the papers in her hands, and without warning, Ami noticed that her items began cackling a light blue aura, as if something was affecting them. Grabbing her Bonesaw, Ami was transfixed by how it seemed to cackle, as if charged by an electrical force.

The sound of footsteps quickly caught Ami's attention, Ami beginning to sweat, shifting her eyes constantly to the two hallways that connected the Intelligence room to the rest of the base. "Is somebody there?" Ami called out, the footsteps becoming louder and more frantic, the increasing pace and loudness only adding to Ami's paranoia, Ami starting to breath quickly. Then, an outline came into view, Ami's muscles going stiff.

"Ahhh!" The person said, now coming into full view, holding his red gloved hands up, his medical coat swaying behind him. The RED Medic was looking back, fleeing from some unseen opponent, the RED Medic not realizing Ami was there until he bumped into the young woman, the RED Medic quickly turning his gaze back in front of him, the sight of Ami's glowing bonesaw frightening him, causing him to slowly walk backwards, his limbs trembling in fear.

"Don't kill me, please!" The RED Medic said, backing up into a wall, the Medic holding on to the wall, Ami trying to calm herself down. Looking at the RED Medic, she realized that her RED counterpart was much younger than BLU Medic, almost around the same age at Ami, his brown hair showing no signs of aging. He also spoke with less of a German accent than BLU Medic, his English coming out more clearer and softer.

Ami slowly began walking closer to the RED Medic, the young man bringing up his hands to shield his face, looking away from Ami, whimpering excessively. "Please… don't come any closer… I don't want to die!"

"Die?" Ami repeated, confused now, "I don't want to hurt you, Mister." Ami tried to walk closer again, the young man only trying to sink deeper into the wall, screaming out now.

"Please! You're like the other BLUs, out to kill me! Like they killed my Heavy when we suddenly loss usage of our weapons!" The Medic continued shielding his face, "I don't want to die… I just wanted to be a Doctor… I didn't expect any of this!"

Ami, realizing that any further conversation would prove futile as long as the Medic assumed that she had intent to kill, decided to put away her bonesaw, placing it back in the side holster on her belt, then holding out a hand. "See… I don't mean to hurt you… so please, don't be afraid…"

The Medic, glancing back to Ami, saw that she had put away the bonesaw, now extending out a hand, seeing that the young woman had a small, comforting smile on her face. Slowly lowering his hands, the Medic then carefully grabbed Ami's hand, the young woman helping the Medic to walk away from the wall, the Medic no longer trembling in fear.

"Ah… ah… so you don't mean to kill me then?" The Medic said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Hai, Medic-san," Ami replied, Ami's smile becoming a little bigger.

The Medic, breathing heavily, began looking around before looking back at Ami, "You're not like the others… you're… very different… but Danke, Miss, I didn't know what came over me… I thought you were going to kill me even though you had no intent to begin with…" The Medic then let go of Ami's hand, the young man letting out a sigh of relief.

"So what happened, Medic-san? You said you suddenly couldn't use your weapons?" Ami asked, the Young Man nodding.

"Yes, Miss… what was your name?" The Medic asked.

"It's Ami, Ami Mizuno."

"I see… Miss Mizuno, it was suddenly so strange, one moment I was healing my fellow Heavy, then the Announcer yelled out in anger, saying we loss, and then all of a sudden, our weapons disappear… Your fellow Mercenaries… they then went crazy… as if overcome by some sudden insane bloodlust, their weapons cackling as if charged with electricity! The wounds they caused, they became more painful than before, and they slaughtered my fellow Mercenary, literally tearing him to shreds with their assortment of deranged ways… I was so lucky to escape from them…"

"That happened? Something strange happened to me as well… I was holding your companies intelligence briefcase and when I went to grab BLU's intelligence, RED's briefcase suddenly disappeared, the announce suddenly shouting 'Victory' and making my weapons suddenly glow."

The Medic then suddenly stepped back from Ami, a little terrified, "You're the one who captured the intelligence?!" The Medic then pointed his finger at her, trembling again, "You're the one who made us lose the round and caused the other team to go out and slaughter all of us! This is your fault, Miss Mizuno!"

Ami, trying to calm the Medic down, tried to walk closer, the Medic only walking back, this time moving away towards the hallway, "Please! I didn't realize that would happen! I'm sorry for what happened, Medic-san! I didn't mean to at all!"

"No… you're just like them after all! Please, stay away from m-" The Medic's hand suddenly went limp, the young man's face beginning to contort in pain, the young man gasping, looking down and seeing the tip of an übersaw extending out of his chest, blood slowly dripping down.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Schweinhund!" BLU Medic yelled, ripping his übersaw out of his RED counterpart, the RED Medic screaming out in agony, falling slowly forward.

"Medic-san!" Ami cried out, catching RED Medic's body, lying his head down on her lap, applying pressure to the RED Medic's injury, the RED Medic's blood slowly staining her blue coat a brilliant red. "Please! Don't die! Don't die!" Tears began welling in Ami's eyes as the RED Medic stared back at her, his face contorted in pain.

"You… you… tricked me… you… tricked me…" The RED Medic coughed out, before exhaling a last time, his body becoming limp. Ami continued to cry, the Medic's eyes still gazing at her, the young woman slowly closing them, before staring at the BLU Medic, who was grinning widely, wiping off the fresh coat of blood from his übersaw.

"Medic-sensei… Why!" Ami shouted, her voice mixed with sadness, hurt, and anger, talking through a seemingly endless stream of tears, "He was surrendering! He was a Medic! He didn't want to die!"

The Medic only snorted, and began to cackle, "Vhy, Mein pupil?" The Medic replied, gazing at his übersaw for a moment before looking back at Ami, "Because… he vas a RED… and he deserves… to die…"

Cackling loudly again, Ami could no longer look at her teacher, letting herself cry on the RED Medic's body, her tears mixing with his blood.

* * *

I'm going to need to give this a refreshing change of pace...


	16. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 15

Sorry about the wait guys, nearly 19 days. But I was deciding on where to send this Fan Fiction down. And well... I've decided.

And now, I present you...

* * *

A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 15

* * *

Ami sat down on the bench in BLU's resupply room, holding her medigun in her right hand, staring down at the white tiled floor. The Administrator had announced a ceasefire a few minutes earlier, and everyone else around her was busy having fun, chatting with others, and acting like completely normal human beings.

And it completely sickened her. After watching the brutal fighting only minutes earlier, the complete and utter massacre of the opposing team, the complete disregard of human life and morality, seeing the mercenaries engage in actions that made them seem human left a bitter taste in her mouth.

It was too much for Ami to bear, the young woman slowly standing up and letting her her medigun fall limp, dangling attached to her Medipack. Finally, letting her Medipack slide off her back and taking it in her hands, raised her Medipack high and screamed out loudly before throwing it down to the ground.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ami said, throwing her bonesaw down to the ground as well, breathing heavily after her sudden outburst, the weight of carrying all the bulky Medic equipment a welcome relief and having to carrying for hours. But Ami didn't stop there, she continued by removing her gloves, tossing them down, along with her coat and tie, leaving a small pile of her equipment in front of her, leaving her in the collared shirt, pants, and boots, completely wanting to remove any affiliated from BLU as quickly as possible.

Soldier was the first to respond, standing up so quickly that he nearly knocked his chair over, stomping over towards Ami. "Recruit, what are you doing?" The Soldier said, waving his hand at Ami, picking up Ami's medipack afterwards and holding it in front of her, "We aren't done here! This is just a ceasefire! Now get back in uniform, Recruit!"

"No, 'Sir'" Ami said in defiance, crossing her arms, completely fed up with Soldier. "All you do is order me around and tell me what to do. Well not anymore! I quit!"

Soldier, dropping the Medipack, "Recruit, I'm giving you the count of 10 before I strangle you with my god damn hands!" Soldier said, now completely angry, holding up his hands threateningly close to Ami's neck, "I'm warning you… I won't hesitate you kill you right now!"

"My name is Ami Mizuno, not 'Recruit', Soldier-san," Ami said, not at all fazed by Soldier's threat, the Soldier screaming out in frustration. The Medic then stood up and walked in-between Ami and the Soldier, trying to push them apart.

"Now, now, I vill handle zis, Solider…" Medic said, the Soldier grumbling but nodding as the Medic then turned to face Ami, placing a hand on her shoulder, which Ami quickly pushed away.

"My, my, being defiant, mein pupil? And I zought you vanted to learn how to be a doctor…" The Medic said, chuckling a bit, Ami refusing to make eye contact with the Medic. "Does zis mean you are giving up your dreams?"

Ami then looked at the Medic, slowly shaking her head, "No, but it is clear that your idea of being a doctor is a sick and twisted version of what a real doctor should be!" Ami felt herself overcome with anger, anger at the Medic, "A doctor is a person who is supposed to help people, not murder them in cold blood!"

While Ami and the Medic were talking, the Scout stood up and looked at the Sniper, shrugging a bit, "Hey, wanna get some tacos at the mess hall?" Sniper, who was leaning back in his chair, lifted the brim of his hat for a bit to look at Scout and nodded, "Sure, mate. I was getting hungry anyway."

Medic continued chuckling while Sniper and Scout left the resupply room, taking off his spectacles and wiping them off, "Oh, you zon't have to kill people you know, zat's vat ze rest of ze team iz for." The Medic then placed his spectacles back over his eyes, the lenses reflecting the light, obscuring his eyes as the Medic grinned widely, "You know… you can learn a lot about ze human body from all ze corpses from ze battlefield…" The Medic stopped to chuckle for a bit before continuing, "and after zeeing your pretty blue hair… I alvays vondered… if ze carpet matches ze drapes…" The Medic tried to cover his mouth as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

Spy then leaned over to Engineer, "You know, laborer, I always wondered about that too…" The Engineer only looked back at Spy and shook his head. "You're a sick man, pardner." The Spy only shrugged, "So, want to get lunch then?" The Engineer nodded and the two men walked out, leaving only Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Soldier and Medic with Ami.

Ami expressed her disgust by slapping Medic across the face, now completely filled with rage. "You sick man! You don't care at all about helping people at all! You just want to satisfy your sick, twisted curiosity with the human body!" Ami then pointed her hand at the Medic, her hand shaking furiously. "Unforgivable!"

The Medic, rubbing his chin softly, only grinned wider, still laughing, "Unforgivable? Vat are you, mein mother? Vatever, fraülein, quit if you vant. Zere vill always be another Medic…" Still chuckling, the Medic slowly walked back to the Heavy, the Heavy standing up to inspect Medic's face.

"Is Doktor okay?" The Heavy asked, the Medic only nodding, the Heavy then looking at Ami, frowning, "Little Medic hurt Doktor… Little Medic is mean to Doktor… come, Doktor, we eat Lunch together."

"Ja, Heavy, it iz always nice to eat vith you…" The Medic chuckled, Heavy chuckling as well as they walked out of the resupply room.

Watching the Medic and Heavy walk out, Ami felt completely unnerved on how they acted, acting like normal, calm, sane people, as if they weren't mercenaries, killing hundreds each and every day. It left Ami unsettled, but she was still firm on her decision. Demoman and Pyro were already getting ready to leave as well, leaving only Soldier to voice opposition to Ami's decision to quit.

"You can't quit recruit! You're a mercenary!" The Soldier then clenched his fist tightly, "And a mercenary never quits until his contract is complete!"

"I'm not a mercenary!" Ami responded, "All I am is someone who wants to be a Doctor and help people. Clearly I can't do that here at all! This is simply some sick twisted game, and I don't want any part of it!"

Soldier then slowly grabbed Ami's shirt collar and pulled her close, to where the young woman could see Soldier's eyes beneath his helmet. "Now you listen here… and you listen good, pumpkin. I will not let anyone belittle MY battlefield with morals and rhetoric! This is war!" Soldier then pulled Ami even closer, Ami able to feel the hot air escaping from Soldier's nostrils, "And if you don't like it… well tough luck, sister. No one has ever quit before, not before, not now, not EVER!"

"A-hem…" A soft voice breaking Soldier's concentration, the Soldier looking up to see where the voice came from, realizing that Demoman and Pyro had left already, the only person now watching the two of them was a young woman with short, black hair, glasses, a simple shirt and jeans, in her hands a clipboard and pen.

"Oh! Miss Pauling!" Soldier said, pushing Ami a few inches away, completely surprised by Miss Pauling's sudden appearance, "I didn't realize you were coming! Uh…" The Soldier then pointed to the camera that was inside the resupply room, "Did the administrator see all that?"

Miss Pauling gave Soldier a cheerful nod, "Mmhmm, the Administrator saw the whole thing from start to finish, Mister Doe."

"Oh… I see… uh… well good! Now you're here to tell the recruit that she can't quit!"

"Actually…" Miss Pauling then walked up to Ami, holding out the clipboard and pen to her, "I am here with Miss Mizuno's contract and termination papers."

"Oh goo- wait what?! You mean she can quit?" Soldier began looking around in complete shock, "But… but…. She can't quit!"

A loud screech on the speaker's stopped Soldier, the Administrator's voice booming through. "On the contrary, Mister Doe, she has every right to terminate her contract with BLU at any moment. Contract termination rights are delineated in contract subsection B. Besides… you aren't slaves… you're just employees. So I hope that you aren't thinking about disobeying and prevent Miss Mizuno from terminating her contract when she so desires, now are you?"

"Um…" Soldier then shook his head quickly, "Of course not, Administrator! But… won't we be one person short when the ceasefire ends? We still have a mission to do?"

"Another mercenary team shall come to take your place for the rest of the mission. Your team has been reassigned to a different location due to the loss of a member, so I do hope that you can inform the rest of the team of what I told you… I don't like repeating myself…"

"Yes, Administrator!" The Soldier then saluted towards the speaker before running out, leaving Ami alone with Miss Pauling.

"With that out of the way… Miss Mizuno, my assistant Miss Pauling shall assist you in contract termination. Just listen to what she says and you'll have your contract with BLU terminated in less than ten minutes."

With the speakers clicking off, Ami took the pen and clipboard, wanting to get her contract termination over with as quickly as possible.

"Alright then, Miss Mizuno…" Miss Pauling said, pointing at the paper attached to the clipboard, "Please sign here… here… initial here… check mark here, fill here… DON'T fill here, initial here… and here…" Ami continued to follow Miss Pauling's instructions, only glancing at the paper to make sure she was on the right part, not even bothering to read any of the clauses. "Sign here… initial here agreeing that you acknowledge that you are being removed from the respawn system… and final signature here, date of birth… time of signing… and a reason why you are discontinuing employment with Builders League United… of course, that is entirely optional."

"Then no thanks…" Ami replied, staring up at the digital clock above the exit, placing in the current time before handing the pen and clipboard to Miss Pauling.

"Okay… mmhmm… yes… and… you're done!" Miss Pauling said, going over the paper one final time before smiling at Ami, "Everything appear to be in order, thank you for your employment with Builders League United and I'm sorry that you have decided to discontinue employment. I do hope your time employed with BLU was a pleasant one." Miss Pauling then took out a slip of paper from beneath the papers on the clipboard, handing it to Ami, "And since we didn't have a bank account on file for you to wire your pay to, I have been ordered to hand you a check for the work here."

Taking the check in hand, Ami was amazed on the amount that was written, "$36000? But I thought I was here for educational purposes only."

"Oh yes, Builders League United educational ventures for youth also double as actual employment, although employment for those under educational purposes is much shorter than actual employment. Since you were considered an employee, you are of course entitled to hourly pay. And being a mercenary pays quite well, for the work they do. Of course… not all mercenaries work for the pay…"

Ami, feeling uncomfortable with the check in hand, tried to hand it back to Miss Pauling, "Thank you… but I just don't feel right accepting this.

"Oh, please accept it, the money to entirely yours, and has no obligations attached to it at all. You can use it for whatever purposes you want," Miss Pauling then gave Ami another big smile, "You could even use it to buy gun catalogs!"

"Well... I still don't feel right with it…" Ami then gently placed the check in her pocket, Miss Pauling then reaching into her own pocket and taking out a familiar item.

"I believe this belongs to you," Miss Pauling said, holding Ami's transformation pen.

"Oh, that's my pen! Where did you find it?" Ami grabbed her transformation pen back from Miss Pauling, feeling much better now that it was back in her possession, placing it next to the check in her pocket.

"From one of your cor- I mean, BLU constantly finds personal possessions lost on the battlefield. We stress that mercenaries don't bring personal belongings out during fighting, but of course, BLU still has to handle returning mercenaries' possessions they may have lost. Although mercenaries' receive their possessions they lost at the end of the day, you get it early since you've terminated your contract."

Finally, removing an envelope from beneath the stack of papers on the clipboard, Miss Pauling handed it over to Ami, instructing her to open it. "Inside are your plane tickets back to Tokyo, Japan. The ticket is first class, complementary for a former BLU employee."

"There must be some mistake…" Ami said, looking at the plane ticket carefully, "The ticket says the plane is leaving five hours from now, but I haven't even gotten all my possessions yet!"

"Already taken care of, all your possessions back at your former mercenary team's base have been transported onto a train directly for the airport. We even arranged for a train to pick you up in 20 minutes from now."

Alarmed at how fast BLU was responding to her contract termination, Ami could only stare at Miss Pauling. Miss Pauling then laughed.

"I guess you haven't had much with Builders League United before, have you?" Miss Pauling said, Ami nodding, "I see… well don't worry, I've also been assigned to escort you down to the train station after you have gathered the rest of your possessions, so you can ask me any question you want about BLU. Also, your clothes? Keep them; consider them another gift from BLU."

"Arigato, Pauling-san," Ami said, bowing, Miss Pauling bowing as well, "Well… then could I ask one thing?"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Could you tell me more about the war it has against RED?"

After a few seconds of silence, Miss Pauling nodded, "Well… I guess I could. Well, then let's get your possessions and take you down to the train station, I'll tell you what I can about the war on the way.

"Hai!" Ami said, following Miss Pauling out of the resupply room, Ami unaware of the cameras that was following her movement.

---

"… and then the Soldiers won the great war of 1962, and that's why from that day on, only Soldiers are issued the gun boats to assist in rocket-jumping."

"Rocket-jumping? You mean they actually strap rockets to their back to help them jump?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. They simply just shoot the rockets right at the feet and use the blast from the explosion to launch themselves into the air. It is quite a painful process, but the gun boats were made to reduce the risk of accidental rocket death caused by rocket-jumping."

Finally, the truck that Ami and Miss Pauling were riding in came to a stop, the driver calling out to them.

"Ah, we're here at the train station, and not a moment too soon." Miss Pauling said, standing up and jumping out of the back of the truck, Ami following suit, seeing the station platform she arrived at earlier the day. The sun was high above, and sunlight began to creep into the cracks of the sunshades. In the distance, Ami heard the loud whistle of the train, seeing the smoke escaping from the smokestack, the train beginning to come to a stop. Walking on to the station platform, her possessions being carried by Miss Pauling, Ami watched the train stop in front of her, seeing faces inside the cabin. After the conductor rang the train's bell, the cabin doors swung open, and in single-file line, a group of Soldiers, ten in total, walked out, seven of them carrying shotguns, two carrying bugles, and the last one empty-handed, the last Soldier wearing a beret.

"Good-day, ma'am!" The Soldier with the Beret said, saluting to Miss Pauling and Ami, the other Soldiers doing likewise, "BLU Mercenary Soldier Squad, 0110 reporting for duty! We are here to relieve BLU Mercenary team 0910 of their mission!"

Miss Pauling, walking in front of the Soldier wearing the beret, gave him a salute as well. "At ease, Soldier. I am here to escort former Medic mercenary, Ami Mizuno, to this train. I have been authorized to order you to give her parting salute."

"Yes, ma'am!" The Soldier with the beret said, facing the other soldiers, "Fall in, Soldiers and take your places!" Soon, the Soldiers with the shotguns lined up, the Soldiers with Bugles lining up behind them. While the Soldiers were getting ready, Miss Pauling returned to Ami, helping her get her luggage onboard and finding a seat by the window, where Ami had full view of the Soldiers, the Soldiers pointing their shotguns at a 45 degree angle upward.

"Okay, Miss Mizuno, you seem set then." Miss Pauling then held out her hand, Ami letting Miss Pauling shake her hand. "And thank you for your employment in Builders League United. I do hope your time unemployed is a short one."

After Miss Pauling walked out of the train and back on the station platform, the train once again began to start up, the Soldier with the beret speaking orders to the rest of the squad, the Soldiers with shotguns raises their guns up to the sky and the bugle Soldiers beginning to play.

As the train left the station platform, the Soldiers shot three shots from their shotguns, all timed, before giving Ami a final salute as the train left 2Fort, Ami looking back inside the train and sighing, sinking back into her seat.

"What a strange way to say good-bye… oh well… at least… it's finally over…" Ami said, closing her eyes, feeling tired after what she went through.

* * *

To Clarify, the Soldiers with the Bugles are playing Military Taps.


	17. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 16

A BLU Haired Medic

Chapter 16

* * *

Engineer silently whistled to himself as he placed his spare uniforms in a modified toolbox he used as a suitcase. After folding up his last overalls and placing it gently next to his extra pair of boots, the Engineer slowly closed the toolbox, shifting his Helmet a bit as he took a small glance over his shoulder.

"I know yer there, Spy, so why dontcha come in already? It's not like your tryin' to stab me... right?" Engineer said, the Spy taking a deep breath from his cigarillo, exhaling a small cloud of smoke afterwards, grinning a bit.

"I'm not the only one here... Laborer..." The Spy said, Engineer turning to face Spy, his goggles hiding his confusion.

"Oh? Then who else is..." Engineer began, until Spy stepped to the side, Miss Pauling coming into view. "Miss Pauling... I didn't realize you'd be back so soon… So… did Miss Mizuno leave already?"

"Miss Mizuno left ten minutes ago, although I'm not here for that…" Miss Pauling then showed Engineer the manila folder she was holding, the words top secret emblazoned upon it.

Engineer nodded, "So… what do I have to build? Another one of 'dem confounded ray guns?"

"Not exactly… but before that… your teleporter is still working, right?"

Engineer looked at his desk, four toolboxes on top, each one labeled differently. "Well… I have it packed… but I can unpack it for ya, if you want."

Miss Pauling nodded, "We only need the entrance. I have co-ordinates for you to plug in for the teleporter's exit."

"Co-ordinates? Never tried that way of teleporting in a while… so what's it for?" Engineer asked, the Spy interrupting Miss Pauling before she could answer.

"I simply need to be teleported… to Harvest's train station," The Spy said, adjusting his new fedora on his head, "Is there anything else you must ask of us?"

"Well…" The Engineer began rubbing his chin.

"Anything besides the hat?"

"Nope... except that I know that the train that Miss Mizuno's probably riding on will stop at Harvest for a short refuel. Ah…. probably nothing, right?" Engineer then walked over to his desk and grabbed the toolbox labeled 'entrance', and setting it on the ground, the toolbox opened up, the teleporter entrance slowly unpacking, Engineer grabbing the PDA in his overalls' pocket. Soon, the teleporter began to slowly spin, the Engineer looking back at Miss Pauling, "So, Miss Pauling? What's the co-ordinates?"

Miss Pauling, looking at a note card, repeated to Engineer the co-ordinates, the Texan swiftly punching in the numbers in the PDA, before finally pressing the last button, the teleporter beginning to spin faster, a glowing light beginning to form on top.

"Heh… it worked!" Engineer said, chuckling a bit as he turned to Spy, "Alright-y then, just step on top and we'll send you to Harvest!"

The Spy began walking towards the teleporter, but stopped before stepping on top, turning to face Engineer, pointing his Cigarillo at the teleporter. "I won't die if I use this… right?"

"Oh, heck no, Spy! Why, what you're seeing is my new teleporter! Didn't get a chance to use it today, but I'm certain I have all the glitches fixed up this time! Although…" Engineer took off his helmet to scratch his head, the Spy sighing.

"I should've brought my dead ringer…" Shaking his head, the Spy gave a strained smile, "Well… au revior, laborer…" Stepping on top of the teleporter, the machine gave a small beep before the Spy was engulfed in a flash of light. Once the light faded, the Spy was no longer there, the only trace that Spy was ever in the room was the smell of smoke. Pressing a button on his PDA, the Engineer watched as the teleporter spinning screeched to a halt, the Engineer smiling at his work.

"So, Miss Pauling, can I see what I got to build now?" Engineer asked, holding out one of his hands, ready to grab the manila folder.

Without saying a word, Miss Pauling placed the folder in Engineer's hand, the engineer quickly opening up the folder and taking out the blueprints inside, Miss Pauling smiling with each gasp of surprise that the Texan uttered.

"But these blueprints… they're not supposed to exist anymore! They were supposed to have been burned down with the old Mann Co. company headquarters in the fire of 1904!" The Engineer exclaimed, shifting the blueprints constantly, in complete awe on what was drawn on it.

"Nope, they were moved a day before the building burned down. It must have been fate for them to be spared so that you could work on them." Miss Pauling said, Engineer smiling, lowering the blueprints to look at Miss Pauling.

"Never thought I would actually get the chance to see the original Mann Co. Zeppelin blueprints, let alone BUILD one. Those Zeppelins were masterpieces…"

"Good… the Administrator wants one built in one hour."

The Engineer's smile disappeared. "An hour?" Miss Pauling nodded, "I've only just begun to appreciate this historical piece of engineering and now I gotta build one in an hour? Why?"

Miss Pauling only chuckled, "Because, we're shipping your team to Japan."

----

"JAPAN?!" The Soldier shouted, slamming his hand into the table in front of him, staring at the monochrome television screen, and the administrator's face on the screen staring back at the Soldier, letting out a cloud of smoke from her mouth. "Of all places, why that! We've already had to deal with one Jap, and now you want us to deal with a million!"

"Well then, Mister Doe, if you don't like what I'm saying, I will take that as grounds for insubordination," The Administrator replied, shrugging, "Although I cannot make you go to Japan, I will have to deal with insubordination. If that is the case, I will have to take your team to the nearest Gravel Pit and then…"

"Ooh, yes, that sounds much better than Japan!" The Soldier interrupted, the Administrator groaning as she continued.

"…have you all executed on sight and your bodies thrown into an open pit to be burned."

"Uh… on second thought…" The Soldier said, trying to find the words to say. "Well… then why Japan?"

The Administrator grinned as she grabbed a stack of papers off her desk, "The recent intelligence that your team has recovered from the enemy has lead to some startling discoveries, and the most startling is what appear to be plans for a RED attack on our installations in Japan... now, I am not one to take most RED attacks on our installations with much alarm… but an attack on our Japanese installations is something I cannot ignore."

The Scout then raised his hand to get everyone's attention, "Uh, yeah, question. What's so important 'bout our bases in Japan? Why ya need us to defend it? Ain't we got guys up there to protect it?"

"Well… to be frank… we have no mercenaries in Japan." The Administrator exhaled another cloud of smoke through her nostrils, "Besides, it's not like we need any mercenaries there before. Either way, your team is going to Japan. No exceptions. Now is there anymore questions, or can I end this feed and let the man who has a television strapped to his chest leave in peace?"

"Da," Heavy said, "I would like know how long we have until we ship out. I like to have time to pack Sasha for long trip."

The Administrator remained for silent for a few seconds before giving her answer, "You have one hour to pack before you're shipped to Japan."

The Medic then began to scratch his head, "Vait… vun hour? It takes vun hour to arrive here by train from ze base, and you expect zat ve can make it to ze airport in vun hour?"

"Of course not, what would make you assume that? Instead, I have your team's Engineer working on a suitable mode of transportation for you all." The Administrator then shook her cigarette, removing the excess ashes on the end. "You found this to be helpful. Good day, my mercenaries." Finally, the Administrator was seen pushing a button off-screen before the feed went dead, the man who the television was strapped to quickly taking his leave, leaving the mercenaries alone in the mess hall.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the Demoman sighed as he stood up, shaking his head, "Well…" the Demoman then took a swig from his bottle, "Best read up on Japanese phrases…" Letting out a small belch, the Demoman walked out of the Mess Hall.

"Yo, wait up!" Scout jumped out of his seat, running after Demoman, the Medic standing up as well and walking up to Heavy, the Russian eating away at his sandvich.

"Heavy… vuld you be so kind und help me get ze bodies prepared for ze trip? Vun hour is not long enough to get mein corpses in zeir body bags," The Medic said, the Heavy nodding.

"Da, I will be pleased to help you, Medic," The Heavy then smiled, "Maybe we meet little Medic in Japan, da?"

Medic gave an uncertain strain, glancing at Soldier, glad that Soldier didn't overhear what Heavy said, "I hope not, Heavy… for Soldier's and her sake… vatever… come, please… ve must vork quickly."

Nodding, Heavy followed Medic out of the Mess Hall, the Sniper sighing as he leaned back into his chair, lowering his hat over his eyes.

"Sniper, aren't you going to pack?" Soldier asked, the Pyro nodding in agreement.

Raising his hat a bit, Sniper rolled his eyes as he lowered his hat again, "Already did, mate."

"Really, when?" Soldier asked, the Pyro also wondering as well.

"Actually, never unpacked my stuff. Alright, can ya be a pal and wake me up when we gotta go? I need to catch up on my sleep," Sniper then stretched his arms, yawning widely before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

----

The loud whistle of the train slowly woke Ami from her rest, the young woman squinting, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight creeping in from the windows. Although Ami tried to get some peaceful rest, memories of what happened at 2Fort still haunted her memories, the smell of blood still fresh in her nose.

"A-hem…" The voice of the train's conductor startled Ami, almost jumping in shock. Looking to her side, Ami saw the conductor standing in the hallway, holding a slip of paper with the BLU logo emblazon on the top, the conductor reaching for a pen in his pocket.

"Ah…" Ami gasped, looking at the paper, the Conductor sighing.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you. I just need to ask what you want for lunch," The Conductor then held out a pen to Ami, the young woman slowly taking the pen and slip of paper in hand, the text below the BLU logo saying 'last meal card'. Seeing Ami's confusion, the Conductor sighed, "It's just there for formality. And technically this will be your last meal that BLU will provide you... just filled in the request and I'll try to have my chef complete it for you."

Nodding, Ami slowly scribbled down her request, handing back the pen and paper to the Conductor who took a quick look.

"A Sandwich?"

"Hai, I'm not very hungry…"

"I see…" The Conductor then stared down the hallway, raising his voice. "Nevermind! She just wants a sandwich!"

"A what?" A voice replied, Ami presuming it was the chef's.

"A Sandwich!"

"A Sandvich?"

"No! A Sandwich! Sand. Wich!"

"Witch?" The voice then became frantic. "WITCH? WHERE!?"

The Conductor then groaned, turning back to Ami, "I'll be right back… I need to snap some sense into this idiot…" The Conductor then walked down the hallway into the next car, Ami sighing as she looked outside the window again, seeing that the train had stopped at another train station, the station looking in much better condition than the one back at 2Fort. A faint crash sudden caused Ami to look into the distance, the noise sounding like thunder. Ami then heard the sound of one of the train doors opening and turned around, expecting to see the Conductor but only saw no one else.

"Hello?" Ami said, slowly looking around, feeling uncomfortable, and knowing that she hadn't just imagined that noise. "Is anyone there?" Feeling her uneasiness grow, Ami continued to slowly look through the train car she was in, before finally staring at the corner of the train car directly across from her. With a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, Ami stared closely at the corner, as almost seeing the shimmering outline of a man.

"A-hem… your sandwich and water, Miss?" The Conductor interrupted, Ami turning back to see the Conductor holding a bottle of water and sandwich.

"Arigato," Ami then took the sandwich and bottle of water in hand, the Conductor checking his watch for a moment.

"Hrmm… we'll be heading out if you have nothing else to ask for, of course, we are an hour ahead of schedule…" The Conductor then looked back at Ami, "If you want, we can get off for now, you know, stretch your limbs, get some fresh air, watch a few arena fights, and maybe get a chance to make some money."

"No thank… I'm perfectly- arena fights?" Ami tilted her head in confusion, "Arena fights as in people fighting each other for sport?"

"Well… technically it isn't really a sport, still haven't gotten past the obvious legal issues, but man is it fun to see those mercenaries duke it out to the death to see whose better. I've made quite a profit off the informal betting that goes on," The Conductor chuckled for a moment, "Fighting's ought to be pretty fierce by now, and well, quite a few trains deliberately stop here just to watch the fighting. So, wanna watch? I can get to the best seats in the house!"

Ami was silent, completely disturbed by what the Conductor said. "No! Isn't that wrong, watching people kill each other, like it was some sort of a game!?"

The Conductor shrugged, "What? It is pretty much a game, with all the rules and regulations. Heck, people get killed but no one dies, so what's so bad about it? The Romans did it, so why can't we?"

Ami could only shake her head, "No, it's completely wrong!" Ami's voice grew louder, the Conductor only sighing.

"Fine, fine… if it disturbs you so much, we'll just get you to the airport already…" The Conductor then pulled out a radio from his pocket, flicking a switch to turn it on. "Hey, Engie, start up the train again! Miss Mizuno wants to get to the airport already!"

"Already? But I wanted to watch the fight!" The Train's Engineer replied, the radio making his voice somewhat distorted.

"Don't worry, once we drop off Miss Mizuno, we can catch the fighting at Nucleus. My treat!" The Conductor soon walked out of the passenger car that Ami was in, the train's steam whistle letting out a few sounds, the train slowly beginning to move forward again.

Staring out the window next to her, Ami watched as the train station began to slowly fade away in the distance, the sound of explosions fading. Taking a bite of her sandwich, Ami returned her gaze to the corner of the passenger car, disappointed that the shimmering outline was no longer there.

------

"Oh! It is so huge! Even bigger than Sasha!"

"Amazing, comrade! Vat a vounderful piece of machinery!"

"Whoa, nice job there, hard hat!"

"It's bloody brilliant!"

"Mrprf mppf mrr!"

The Engineer blushed slightly, chuckling as he heard the compliments. "Aw, shucks, it was nothing, really!"

"If that's nothing, mate, then I just want to say that she's a beaut."

"Yes, it is a fine example of a zeppelin fit for WAR!"

As the rest of the mercenary team stared at awe at the great zeppelin built by Engineer, Miss Pauling slowly walked into view, holding her clipboard close. Upon seeing the zeppelin, Miss Pauling gave Engineer a small smile. "I see that you were able to finish the Zeppelin in time."

"Well, after reading through the blueprints, hardest part was gettin' the stuff, piecing this baby together took no more than five minutes." Engineer grinned with pride, as Miss Pauling continued to examine the Zeppelin, the Zeppelin hovering gently over an abandon field.

Miss Pauling then pointed to the two cannons that was attached to the Zeppelin, one mounted on the top and one mounted on the bottom. "Artistic liberties, I assume?"

The Engineer shrugged, "Just me being bored. And I say it gives my Zeppelin a certain… charm to it." The Engineer then took out his PDA, "But that's nothin' to what I did inside!" Pressing a few buttons on the PDA, the Engineer smiled as he showed it to Miss Pauling, "This fancy thing is fully automated, and my handy gizmo here is wired directly to its CPU. All I gotta do is put in the coordinates…" The Engineer then continued pressing a few more buttons, "And then I press this button…" The Engineer pressed a button labeled 'execute', "And then the computer does the rest of the work!"

The Scout soon interrupted Engineer, "Uh… hardhat?"

"What now, son? Can't you see I'm explaining how my Zeppelin works to the lady here?"

"But… but…"

"Not now, I'm busy, can't you tell?"

The Heavy soon pointed at the Zeppelin, "Oh no! What is Zeppelin doing?" The Engineer then turned around, looking at his Zeppelin and then gasped.

"Dang it!" The Zeppelin's engines began to hum loudly, the fins starting to make adjustments, and soon the Zeppelin was slowly starting to ascend. "No, no, no!" Bringing his PDA up, the Engineer quickly began pressing buttons, trying in vain to stop his Zeppelin. "No! I don't want you to go already! Why aren't you stopping! Aw… hell, I forgot to install the kill switch!"

"Where is Zeppelin going?" Heavy continued, the rest of the team staring helplessly as the Zeppelin continued to ascend, the Engineer continuing to press buttons on his PDA, still hoping that he could stop it somehow.

"Come on, hardhat! Can't you think of somethin' else to do to stop that thing?" Scout asked, the Engineer groaning, tapping his head constantly, deep in thought.

The Soldier then picked up his Rocket Launcher and began aiming it at the Zeppelin, the Zeppelin's rate of ascent increasing. "If you can't stop it, Engie, then I will! Prepare to eat ground!" Aiming at the center of the Zeppelin, Soldier fired a single rocket, the rocket racing towards the Zeppelin, moving closer and closer until…

…It missed, the Zeppelin flying above the Rocket. Soon, the Zeppelin was nothing more than a speck in the sky before fading into the sun, the Engineer falling to his knees, crying out to his zeppelin.

"Come back! Come back!" The Engineer cried out, tears slowly dripping from under his goggles, the Engineer trying to reach out towards where the Zeppelin flew off, before sobbing loudly, the rest of the team unable to respond. "Please… come back…"

Miss Pauling let out a nervous chuckle as she looked at the team. "Well… I guess I'll get a plane ready then…" Miss Pauling soon walked away, the rest of the team following behind her, the Engineer the only one left in the dried field.

"She was just a level one…" The Engineer mumbled before falling to the ground, mourning the loss of his Zeppelin.

* * *

_Time to make this clear._

_I'm afraid._

_Afraid of how am I going to pull off the rest of this story. But, damn, that won't stop me from writing!_

_And since I think it would be a good idea to start putting this in..._

_Copyrights!_

_Team Fortress 2, Builders League United, Reliable Excavation and Demolition, and all other subsidiaries relating to Team Fortress 2 © ValvE  
Sailor Mercury © Naoko Takeuchi  
_


	18. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 17

A BLU Haired Medic

Chapter 17

* * *

The Administrator silently sat in her chair, a cigarette in her mouth. Staring at the monitors in front of her, the Administrator quickly began flipping through different areas of 2Fort as if she was simply changing the channels of a television. Sighing in boredom, the Administrator continued looking through the different areas, yawning as she ignored scenes of BLU's replacement team constantly reducing the RED mercenaries to piles of bloody chunks.

"Miss Pauling, what have I told you about hovering behind me?" The Administrator said, not bothering to turn around, Miss Pauling trembling slightly.

"You told me to…" Miss Pauling began, but the Administrator stopped flipping through screens, holding her hand up to stop Miss Pauling.

"…Always speak out the problem and not wait to be addressed." The Administrator let out a small cloud of smoke. "Well then? What's wrong? Did that bumbling Engineer fail to do his project in the allotted time frame?"

Miss Pauling shook her head, and then realized that the Administrator was still not looking back. "No, Administrator, ma'am, to be honest, he completed the project in-due time."

"Then what's the problem? Did it fail spectacularly?" The Administrator groaned, "Must I execute another Engineer to show the others that when I give orders I demand that they be fulfilled?"

"That's not the case at all, ma'am." The Administrator, raising her eyebrow, slowly glanced back, showing a glimmer of interest. "To be honest, the Zeppelin worked… wonderfully!"

"Wonderfully, you say?" The Administrator, now paying full attention to Miss Pauling, gave her assistant a piercing gaze. "So what is the problem then, my dear assistant, if the Zeppelin works spectacularly well?"

Miss Pauling began to nervously chuckle, the Administrator raising her eyebrow again. "Well… you see… the Zeppelin…"

"The Zeppelin what?" The Administrator interrupted, Miss Pauling beginning to feel sweat form on her forehead.

"Well… the Zeppelin…"

"Today, Miss Pauling, please."

"The Zeppelin… flew away."

The Administrator, soaking in the information, let out a cloud of smoke before turning back towards her control panel, leaning deeply into her chair. "I see… but if you said that the Zeppelin was in perfect working condition, I guess that means I have no reason to have that Engineer executed for insubordination…" Sighing in disappoint, the Administrator took her cigarette out of her mouth, tapping a bit of the ash off. Neither Miss Pauling nor the Administrator spoke a single word for an entire minute. "Are you still here, Miss Pauling? You seem to have grown silent."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm still here."

"Good… I have a new assignment for you." The Administrator placed her cigarette back in her mouth, inhaling and then exhaling a large cloud of smoke. "Get in contact in the CEO of Reliable Excavation and Demolition. I need to speak with him."

Miss Pauling nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Shall I contact the CEO of Builders League United as well?"

The Administrator then began to laugh. "I see you still don't fail in understanding in what I'm getting at. Yes, I would like to speak with him as well, but I must speak with RED's CEO first."

"Yes, Administrator," Miss Pauling said, before shuffling out of the Administrator's control room, the Administrator focusing her attention back at the main monitor, watching both RED and BLU mercenaries fighting over briefcases. The Administrator began to grin.

"Such easily manipulated bastards, at this rate, no one will suspect a thing…" The Administrator said to herself, before breaking out into a sinister laugh. After calming herself down, the Administrator quickly switched screens to view the intelligence rooms, just barely catching a RED Scout sneaking into the BLU intelligence room and making off with BLU's briefcase, a pre-recorded message playing for both teams.

"We have taken the enemy intelligence."

"Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!"

Hearing those pre-recorded messages, the Administrator continued to grin, leaning back in her chain, watching as the RED Scout zipped past BLU Soldiers, the Administrator changing screens each time the Scout moved out of the camera. After a few minutes, the Scout finally darted into the RED Intelligence room, stepping over the capture zone, the BLU Intelligence disappearing.

"Victory."

"You've failed!"

The Administrator then began to grin in glee as she watched the RED team slaughtering the now defenseless BLU Soldiers. Cackling wildly at the bloodbath, the Administrator almost didn't hear a ringing noise on her control panel, the Administrator quickly calming herself down again as she picked up the phone next to her.

"Yes?" The Administrator said, nodding, "Good, Miss Pauling, so, he's waiting on the other end right now?"

"Yes, Administrator, I also hav-" Quickly hanging up, the Administrator then turned her attention back to her control panel, changing the position of a few cables and plugs before finally switching the monitor, the monitor flickering for a moment before returning to normal, the monitor now viewing a finely lit office room, with a huge desk in the center of the screen. Behind the desk a brown haired man with a brown mustache was fixing his suit and hat, completely oblivious that the Administrator was watching.

"A-hem… Mr. Mann?" The Administrator said, the man suddenly looking up, laughing a bit.

"Ah, Helen, my Military Administrator! It's good to see you once more! Tell me; tell me, what is so important about this announcement? Did those punks at Builders League United finally decide to surrender to the superior might of Reliable Excavation and Demolition?" The RED CEO, grinned widely, waiting for the Administrator's answer. The Administrator simply shook her head, the RED CEO sighing in disappointment, leaning back in his chair. "Well, then what is it then? Did we lose another base to those BLU vandals?" The Administrator shook her head again. "Then what is it? I'm not a physic. At least… I think I'm not… Quick! Tell me, are you thinking of… gravel?"

"Mr. Mann, I am here to inform of an interesting and startling development with our war against Builders League United," The Administrator then pressed a button on her control panel, the brown haired man turning to his right, seeing a blueprint being faxed to him. Taking the blueprint in hand, the RED CEO stared at it for a moment.

"I see… this is… what is this?" The RED CEO mumbled, shaking his head, "No, don't tell me! I can figure it out! A-HA! Of course, it is so simple! These are the plans to a doom sphere!" The RED CEO then pressed an intercom button on his desk. "Mr. Johnson! I want you to build me 5 doom spheres and I want them built yesterday!"

The Administrator, a bit confused, raised her hand, trying to get the CEO's attention. "Mr. Mann… Mr. Mann? Mr. Mann!"

"Huh? What? Oh yes, my Administrator. Is that all?"

"No… this is entirely different. Those plans are of a BLU doom sphere, one that is already being manufactured in a secret BLU base."

"Ah... I see..." The RED CEO slowly set the blueprints down, rubbing his chin. "So... where is this base?"

"Japan."

"Japan?"

"Tokyo, Japan to be exact."

The RED CEO became silent, setting down his hat. Looking at the blueprints, the brown haired man then pressed the button on his intercom. "Mr. Johnson, ignore what I said earlier about building those doom spheres." The RED CEO then gave a silly grin, "Instead, I want you to get ready my jet! I'm going to Japan!" Soon, the RED CEO quickly walked off the screen, the sound of a closet being opened. Afterwards, the RED CEO returned back on screen, tossing an open luggage case on top of his desk, beginning to stuff it fill with clothes.

Watching the RED CEO, the Administrator began to realize what was happening. "Mr. Mann! What are you saying? You can't be serious in actually going to Japan!" The Administrator's protests however fell on Deaf ears, the RED CEO now tossing off his red bowler hat aside, and placing a red tinted metal helmet on his head. "Please, Mr. Mann, surely you can reconsider! The Mercenaries are fully capable of handling this problem!"

The RED CEO then started to laugh, closing his luggage case, and then lifting it in his hands. "Nonsense, my Administrator! A snake cannot move without its head! And besides, once those BLU idiots see that a son of Mann is leading this fight, they'll surrender completely! And besides, I insist that you leave this to me, I leave you to lead my mercenaries too much, I think you deserve a break for once!"

"But Mr. Mann, I insist that I lead these mercenaries! If those mercenaries get you, they co-" The Administrator was cut short by the RED CEO laughing again.

"Preposterous, they can't harm me. Ah, don't worry, my administrator, I shall ensure that I shall lead RED to a glorious victory over BLU!" Laughing, the RED CEO pressed a second button on his desk, and soon, the monitor began to flicker before going blank.

The Administrator, completely in shock, leaned back into her chair, letting out a huge cloud of smoke out of her nostrils. Shaking her head, the Administrator reached for her control booth's phone, placing the receiver next to her ears, pushing in the numbers for her call. After waiting for a few seconds, Miss Pauling answered her call.

"Yes, Administrator?"

"Is the BLU CEO still on the other end?" The Administrator asked.

"Yes, he is, he was wondering whe-" The Administrator hung up on Miss Pauling, trying to calm herself down, breathing out another cloud of smoke. Recomposing herself, the Administrator pressed a few buttons on her control booth, the monitor flickering to life again before clearing up, showing a room with a desk in the middle, a man wearing a blue suit and blue bowler hat sitting down in a chair behind the desk.

"A-hem… Mr. Mann?" The Administrator said, the man behind the desk looking up, brushing aside his black hair.

"Ah, my Administrator, I was wondering what was keeping you, I had almost given up on you," The BLU CEO said, folding his hands together. "So, is there something you wish to speak to me about? You usually don't speak to me through this way of communication unless it is something important."

The Administrator nodded, taking a manila folder from her control booth and opening it up. "Mr. Mann, our mercenaries here at 2Fort has recently recovered a startling piece of information. It appears to be information detailing an attack on our foreign bases. Although I would normally consider this to be an idle idea, I do not want to take risk on this possible attack… especially due to the location of this base."

"I see…" The BLU CEO said, "Then tell me, where is the location of this base that they're planning to attack?"

"Japan."

"Japan?"

"Tokyo, Japan to be exact."

The BLU CEO slowly raised his eyebrow, looking suspiciously at the Administrator. "What would they gain for attacking our bases in Japan? To be honest, we don't even own Japan, we're merely disguised as subordinates to the bigger Japanese-owned companies there… really… what is there to be an alarm for?"

The Administrator sighed, shaking her head, "Well, I assume that the only reason is because of the fact that Japan is one of the few places that BLU is uncontested against RED. And besides… another possible reason is to get at the wealth of Japan."

The BLU CEO stared at the Administrator, "The wealth of Japan… but that's impossible, the businesses are too ingrained to bribe to be controlled by us, how does RED think about taking control of Japan?"

"Well… Japan has been recently been going through a recession…"

Upon hearing the word recession, the BLU CEO perked up, pondering his options. "I see… a recession… that could easily be a big blow against those companies… if RED were allowed to take them… then we'd lose Japan… but now that gives me an idea… if BLU were to take control of those companies… we'd no longer be a tiny influence… but a large influence… and be able to partake in the technological advancements in Japan. Yes… if we could do that… I could build even better weapons, and defeat RED once and for all and end this war! Why... I could build that doom sphere." After a brief silence, the BLU CEO lowered his hands, giving the Administrator a grin. "Alright then, we shall ensure that RED will fail in taking Japan."

The Administrator smiled, but then thought back to the RED CEO insisting that he would command the mercenaries. Although the Administrator questioned if the RED CEO could even go two steps without needing help, the thought that he could inconceivably defeat the BLU mercenaries slowly crept into her mind. The Administrator then looked at the BLU CEO again and grinned as well.

"Indeed, Mr. Mann, but I was thinking, why don't you lead the mercenaries that I am assigning the mission to?" The Administrator said, chuckling slightly.

The BLU CEO stared at the Administrator, giving her a confused stare. "Me? Lead mercenaries as some sort of general?" The black haired man shook his head, "Impossible. I hardly have any experience in leading men, and besides, you have the better experience. Why don't you lead them?"

"Of course, I could lead them, but imagine this. With you in Japan, you could not only lead the mercenaries to defeat BLU, but you would also be able to… 'Convince' the businessmen in Japan to support you. I'm certain they would better receive a great CEO such as yourself than a… 'lowly' military Administrator."

The BLU CEO thought about what the Administrator said for a moment, before looking at his intercom. The BLU CEO then pressed a button on the intercom. "Mr. Johnsen? Prepare my jet." The Administrator grinned as the BLU CEO looked back at the Administrator. "Very well, I will lead the mercenaries that you are sending to Japan. I will ensure that RED will know that they are facing a son of Mann. Good-day, my Administrator."

"Good-day to you, Mr. Mann." The Administrator then ended conversation, grinning wickedly to herself the monitor went blank. Soon, her control booth's phone began ringing again. Bringing the receiver to her ear, the Administrator hear Miss Pauling's voice again.

"Administrator, ma'am, did you speak with the BLU CEO yet?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Yes, Miss Pauling I have." The Administrator hear Miss Pauling sigh in disappoint. "Miss Pauling, I also have another job for you."

"Yes, ma'am, what do you need me to do?"

The Administrator grinned widely, letting out a small cloud of smoke. "Get… Mister Hale on the line."

* * *

_Shorter than the recent Chapters, but I was thinking that this Chapter could use being a bit shorter than usual._

_And here's a hint on Chapter 18!_

_Agent Observateur!_


	19. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 18

A BLU Haired Medic

Chapter 18

* * *

"… This is your Captain speaking, thanking you for flying Japan airlines…"

Ami slowly yawned, stretching her limbs out, her joints becoming sore during the long trip. Despite all attempts, Ami could barely get any sleep, the young woman blinking several times, her mind feeling slow. Turning towards the window, Ami saw Haneda airport outside, the young woman letting out a small sigh of relief, leaning back into her chair, feeling a better knowing that she was finally back home.

Soon, the passengers on the plane began to exit the plane, Ami quietly following the crowd, feeling at peace once again, and making her way to luggage retrieval. Waiting for her luggage, Ami reached into her pocket, taking out the check that was given to her, still surprised how huge a sum.

'Maybe I'll just save this for now… maybe mom could take a day off with this…' Ami pondered, shaking her head, 'But how could I use such a check written by that company? This is blood money…' As Ami continued thinking about the check, the young woman felt a shiver down her spine, Ami quickly looking around, feeling that she was being watched by someone. So preoccupied with searching her surroundings, Ami didn't realize that her luggage had already arrived, spending a few minutes focused on her task.

'Must be nothing, just a bit of paranoia…' Ami then took her luggage in her hand, making her way to a payphone, phone card in hand. Finding a vacant payphone, Ami used her phone card, bringing the receiver to her ear, but stopped short of dialing in a number. The young women began thinking who she should call, whether she should tell her mom that she was coming home, or even tell her friends that she was back so soon.

'Mom must still be working… so I can't call her… but if I call one of my friends, they might want to know what happened, especially Usagi. No… I can't tell them, if I told them, they might want to get involved, and that's the last thing I would want to happen…' Ami sighed, slowly dialing in a number. The receiver soon began to beep, before being answered.

"Taxi Service, how may I help you?"

With a taxi arriving to pick her up, Ami quickly made her way outside, waiting near the street for her taxi to pick her up. While waiting, Ami felt someone was spying on her, the young woman glancing over her shoulder, scanning the crowd, trying to see if there was anyone looking her way, but ultimately Ami saw no one looking at her. After returning her gaze to the street, Ami saw that her taxi was already there, the driver patiently waiting for her to get in. Quickly getting inside the taxi, and making sure all her luggage was with her, Ami then directed the driver to her home. During most of the ride, Ami tried to get some sleep, barely noticing a car that kept on appearing in the rearview mirror each time she woke up.

The Taxi finally stopped in front of Ami's apartment complex, the young woman thanking the driver, paying the bill and taking her luggage out of the taxi. After the taxi left, Ami stared at the apartment, feeling hesitant about being home so soon. Standing outside for a few minutes, Ami finally convinced herself to go inside, holding onto her luggage tightly. After a few flights of stairs, Ami reached the door of her family's apartment, key ready. Slowly opening the door, Ami stepped inside, silently closing the door behind her. Ami was finally home.

"Hello?" Ami shouted out, hoping maybe her mother was home but no one answered. 'Figures…' Ami made her way through the apartment, reaching her room, still the same like she left it. Placing her luggage at the foot of her bed, Ami looked at her desk, a drawing given to her by her dad still there. Ami sighed, and after taking her shoes off, rested her head on a pillow, looking up at the ceiling, before falling asleep.

"Yes… sleep tight… beloved…" A slightly raspy voice said, uncloaking could be heard, BLU Spy standing in the middle of Ami's room, grinning widely. The Spy then made his way to the window, opening it slowly, feeling a cool breeze on his face. Reaching into his jacket, the Spy took out his disguise kit, removing a cigarillo from the case, and placing it in his mouth, the Spy quickly lit it, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well then, Ami, sleep well… tomorrow… a big day…" The BLU Spy said, climbing out of the window, cloaking, the only presence that the Spy was in Ami's room was the faint smell of tobacco.

_

* * *

_

_And now, for our feature presentation._

_A BLU Haired Medic - Chapter 18+_

_Sorry about the wait. I realized, that I should stop procrastinating and actually start doing._


	20. A BLU Haired Medic Chapter 19

A BLU Haired Medic

Chapter 19

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. The metal detector was ringing loudly, BLU Soldier being held up by a security guard. Though the team had removed everything and anything that was metal from their persons (including their guns, bombs, bullets and what other tools of destruction that was on them) Soldier adamantly continued to wear his helmet, even after it was made obvious that it was tripping the alarm.

"I am sorry, sir, but I must ask you to remove your helmet, please."

Turning to face the guard, the soldier only sized himself up, scowling at the unfortunate young man who had to deal with Soldier.

"I don't take orders from anyone, son, especially not from some Jap!" Soldier said, refusing to budge. The guard only groaned as he tried again to ask Soldier to remove his helmet, the Soldier continuing in his resistance.

"Please, sir, if you don't remove your helmet, I am going to call for backup and have you taken away," the guard said, trying to sound calm.

This only provoked Soldier. "Come on, go call your backup, I'll beat up anyone who tries to take off my helmet, you hear me, son? There is no way that I am removing my-"

"Come on, Soldier, you're holdin' up the line," Scout replied, quickly grabbing Soldier's helmet off his head and tossing it to the guard. Then before Soldier could react, the Bostonian pushed the soldier through the metal detector, the metal detector's alarm staying silent.

"I did not give you orders to remove my helmet, maggot! You better give me back that helmet now before I teach you what pain really feels like!" Soldier furiously stared at Scout, who walked through the metal detector, and taking the helmet from the guard, tossed it back to Soldier, a wide grin growing on the Scout's face.

"Come on, Soldier, it's just a few seconds. What's so bad 'bout removin' yer helmet?" Scout asked, chuckling as he walked past Soldier.

"You listen here, son, this helmet is more than just a fancy metal pot, but a military distinction! If I wasn't wearing my helmet, I would be just like the rest of you ungrateful sods!" Soldier said, following closely behind Scout, attempting to catch him.

Soon, Medic, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, and Sniper passed through the metal detector without too much problems (although the metal detector was a tight squeeze for the Heavy) and soon, the team was about to make their way to luggage pickup when the Demoman realized someone was missing.

"Oi, where did Pyro go off to?" Demoman said, the rest of the team unable to come up with answers.

"I don't know, mate, though Spy's missing too," Sniper added, adjusting his hat a bit.

"Ah, considering Spy, he's probably outside, checking out the local cuisine," Engineer then let out a soft groan, shaking his head slowly, "That man better be careful, Japanese cuisine isn't actually for the weak of heart."

"Mein gott… if ze pyro holdz uz up for any longer, I vill just leave already!" Medic then took his glasses off to clean, placing them back in front of his eyes after he was satisfied with his work.

The Heavy then pointed back to the metal detector, letting out a loud gasp. "I see Pyro!" The team could only stare dumbfound at their teammate.

The Pyro slowly made it through the metal detector, and after being allowed through by the security guard, the Pyro slowly began walking towards the team. What really shocked the team was what the Pyro was wearing.

"Mmhmh mmhmmm mhmmm mmmh!" The Pyro said, or tried to say. A thick beard was attached to the Pyro's gas mask, causing all sounds by the Pyro to be filtered again, making them much harder to understand. The Pyro also struggled to stay balanced, a pair of thick sunglasses covering the eye ports of the gas mask, making seeing a much harder affair. Finally, to complete the silly beard and shades, the Pyro was wearing a ridiciously huge hat and coat, covering the entirety of the Pyro's asbestos' lined-suit, the only thing visible would be the Pyro's gloved hands.

"Pyro… mein gott… vas zis ze reason zat you took so long to get out here… to vear… zis getup?" Medic said, adjusting his glasses, realizing that he was indeed not seeing things. "Pyro… you look like un dummkopf!"

"Mhmmm!" The Pyro replied, the team trying to listen in closer to try to understand what the Pyro just said.

"Hmm, either you just brushed Medic's insult off or… you want to marinate yourself in goat blood. Well, pardner, I'm confused for once…" Engineer then sighed, "Either way, we better catch up with Soldier and Scout, don't want them to kill each other out here… doubt the public actually likes people killin' each other."

The team nodded to Engineer's words and made their way to luggage pick-up, seeing that Soldier was still chasing Scout around, causing more than a few people to stop and stare, more than enough to put the rest of the team in some concern. Making their move, Medic and Heavy quickly stood between Scout and Soldier, Medic grabbing Scout and Heavy grabbing Soldier.

"What is this treason, Heavy? Why are you stopping me from catching that worthless sack of bones?" Soldier said, trying to get loose, Heavy's grip proving too powerful to escape.

"Come on, Doc, let go of me, let go of me!" Scout said, the Medic holding on to the Scout tightly, making sure that he wouldn't try to run as well.

"Calm down Scout… and you too, Soldier. You are acting like little children!" Medic said, grumbling, "Ve are not to fight each other, especially here… you don't want people to look like ve are crazy… now promise zat you vill stop this childishness."

Scout sighed, "Fine… I promise…" Medic smiled and then let go of Scout, the Scout rubbing his arm, "Dang, you have an iron grip, Doc."

Soldier continued struggling to get out of Heavy's hold, the Medic turning to face Soldier, the Medic slowly shaking his head in disappointment. "Soldier, must you continue to act like a child? Can't you act mature for vunce in your abysmal life?"

"I AM acting mature, acting mature enough to shut that wise-cracking city dweller mouth shut!" Soldier said, "And let go of me, Russian, you don't want to see me when I get angry!"

"Please, Soldier, calm down, it's embarrassing to see you act this vay…" Medic said, sighing, "If anything, you can hunt down Scout later, but not now, ve are still in a public area, so stop already!"

Soldier and Medic stared at each other for a few seconds before Soldier groaned, giving Medic a slow nod. Seeing Soldier nod, Medic smiled, and told Heavy to let go of Soldier, Heavy quickly obeying Medic, Soldier began rubbing his arm after Heavy let him go.

After waiting for their luggage (this was admittedly not much) the team soon stood outside of the airport, luggage set down and looking out at the road, realizing that they had forgotten about transportation.

"So, anyone wanna hail a cab?" Scout asked, looking at the rest of the team, "We might have to hail a couple of them if anything."

Demoman soon took a step forward, looking out into the road, "Let me hail the cab, laddie, I've been readin' up on me Japanese. I even brought a helpful book on the subject." Demoman then took out said phrase book and after looking through it for a few minutes, began shouting out, hoping to catch the attention of a cab. After a few seconds of shouting, the Medic was trying his best to stifle his laughter. "What's so funny, Doc? Ya don't like my accent?"

"Accent? Demoman, you don't even know vat you are saying! You're calling ze cabs idiots! No vunder no vun has stopped, they vouldn't stop at a rowdy man calling zem an idiot, ja?" Medic said, still laughing, "Vatever, ve vouldn't even get a cab, I think zey are all called beforehand."

Demoman looked at his book, grumbling as he threw it away, his face contorted with anger. "Ach, I hate this country already…"

"You and me both, man, you and me both…" Soldier replied, pointing at the road in anger, "Besides, they're driving the wrong way!" Soon, Soldier began shouting at the cars, screaming out how their way of driving is wrong due to it being different to how Americans drive. The rest of the team watched in disappointment, now trying to think of what to do.

"Well, we could always walk, pardners," Engineer suggested, taking out a map from his pocket, "The building's quite a distance a way ahead from here, but at least we'd be gettin' somewhere."

"We walk in traffic? That is stupid idea… and city is so big, I worry we could get lost here!" Heavy said, looking at the tall skyscrapers, "I never see city so big, city is bigger than capital in Russia!"

"Mhmmm!" The team then turned to Pyro, who was pointing out to the street now, "Mmmhmm Cmmmpnnny Mmimliummse!" Looking towards where the Pyro was pointing, the team realized that parked next to the sidewalk was a large limo, the Builders League United emblem painted on the side, with a man standing just outside holding a sign with the same logo on the limo.

"Oh! There you are!" The man holding the sign said, walking over to the team, "I was wondering when you all would arrive, we were standing here for half an hour already! Please, take your belongings inside the limo; I'll drive you to where you will be staying for the duration you are here in Tokyo."

The team soon placed everything inside the limo and after a few more minutes of finding a way to make space for the Heavy, the entire team was now sitting inside the back of the limo, the driver making his way to the driver's seat. Before the driver started the limo, the driver looked back to the team. "Excuse me… but wasn't there supposed to be one more person who I was supposed to pick up?"

"One more person? Oh you mean Spy. Ah, he's probably already at the hotel waitin' for us, that shifty guy… I wouldn't be surprised if he already found the RED base here…" Engineer said, taking his helmet off, "Boy, it was hot out there…"

The Driver nodded, and turned on the engine for the limo. Soon, the driver merged with the traffic and soon the team was watching the city go by, marveling at the sights of Japan, even the Soldier having to admit that the Japanese at least were doing something other than being cowards. However, the awe soon disappeared as the driver had to slow down, traffic making it nearly impossible to move without stopping for at least a few seconds, if not a whole minute at a time.

"In American we wouldn't be facing traffic problems like this, heck, this is what's wrong with these Japs, driving the wrong way, making everything more miserable for everyone! If were were driving the right way, we would already be at the hotel!" Soldier grumbled, "And I want my shovel back! I feel pathetic and unmanly without it!"

"Shut yer pie hole, Soldier, complaining about this traffic won't make it go faster…" Sniper said, setting his hat on his lap, "At least the limo has air conditioning."

However, instead of staying silent, Soldier continued his complaining. "Hey, driver, can't you do something to make this go faster? I'm sick of all this damned waited! Act like a man, plow your way through these pathetic cars and get us to the hotel already!"

"Heh, and this is vhy you got your license revoked," Medic said, chuckling to himself.

The driver had a quick glance back to the team, "I am sorry, sir, but if you want, I could always take a different route, perhaps it would be faster, perhaps it would be not, but if you wa-"

"Do it, damn it!" Soldier said, shaking the car when he stomped on the floor. The driver nodded and once traffic was moving, the driver quickly turned into a more residential area, the street narrowing slowly until it was a simple two-lane road. Soon, the limo's engine was the only noise that was heard, the team minding to themselves. The limo continued through the residential area, stopping when necessary, and the team in a state of boredom equivalent only to the fiercest moments of idling around back at base.

After the uneventful trip through the residential area, the limo drove up to the side of a large building, recently constructed, with an impressively large fountain in the front of the hotel. The limo came to a stop, the driver quickly getting out and opening all the doors of the limo for the team. The mercenaries slowly got out of the car, the car shaking slightly after the Heavy climbed out, and afterwards began taking out their luggage from the trunk. Only after the team had all their luggage accounted for did they notice that there was two people standing in front of the fountain.

Standing in front of the fountain was a man and a woman. The man wore a suit that was almost entirely blue, with his gloves even having a slight bluish tint to them. Even the man's cane had a bluish hue to it, a large sapphire embedded on the grip. The woman wore a blue dress and held a stack of papers in her hands. The man then adjusted his hat before beckoning the team over.

"Ah, so this is the mercenary team which I will be leading, I see this will be quite an interesting experience," The man said, letting out a short laugh.

Soldier, seeing the laugh, quickly began marching towards the man, not at all hiding his anger. "No one laughs at me! No one! You better give me a good reason why I shouldn't rearrange your face all over the ground right now!" Stopping in front of the man, Soldier quickly held up his fists, showing his intent to attack.

The man gave out another laugh. "That's simple one to answer. The name's Blutarch, Blutarch Mann, CEO of Builders League United." Blutarch then extended a hand out to Soldier, "And you, sir, are my employee."

After hearing the explanation, the Soldier slowly lowered his fists, and shook Blutarch's hand. "I see, I guess beating you up would be an act of insubordination then."

"An intelligent observation, mercenary, I see that you understand the rules." Blutarch then turned to the rest of the mercenaries. "Ah yes, now come along, my mercenaries, we have much to do. My assistant shall bring you all up to speed on the objective of our mission. Now let's hurry on!" Blutarch then began walking around the fountain, making his way to the entrance of the hotel, the rest of the team following behind, Blutarch's female assistant giving each mercenary a small stack of papers.

"Hmm…" Engineer muttered to himself, looking at the stack of papers he was provided with, glancing quickly through them, taking out a small ID card, his picture laminated on to it. "Alfred Bowie? Funny name… I'd prefer Sam Einstein…" Shrugging, the Engineer followed the rest of the team inside the hotel, the hotel doors sliding close behind him.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Oh, sorry about that._

_I need a concept page..._

_Team Fortress 2, Builders League United, Reliable Excavation and Demolition, and all other subsidiaries relating to Team Fortress 2 © ValvE  
Sailor Mercury and all things related to Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
_


End file.
